Tu Corazón Es Mi Destino
by Karyoseki24
Summary: Las historias no siempre tienen un principio feliz, y las que lo tienen... No siempre lo conservan
1. Chapter 1

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA,LOS PERSONAJES Y/O EL MUNDO POKEMON NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

CAPITULO 1: "AMOR DORADO"

El campamento Pokémon del profesor Ciprés a terminado y nuestros héroes parten a ciudad Yantra, pero cierto azabache tenia otro plan…

"¿Ahora a donde vamos?"- Pregunto curiosa Bonnie

"Vamos a ciudad Yantra, ¿no?"-Dijo Citron

" Si, ciudad Yantra es donde esta el gimnasio de Corelia"-Decía Serena mientras revisaba su PokéNav

'Bien, ¿pero por que no vamos a primero a despedirnos del profesor Ciprés?- Propuso Ash

"Si"- Asintieron los demás

Mientras se dirigían a la cabaña donde se encontraba el profesor, se el azabache se encontraba muy pensativo cosa que de inmediato noto Serena.

"¿Ash estas bien?- Pregunto la peli-miel

"¿Ah? ¿Que dijiste Serena?- Pregunto torpemente Ash al ser sacado de sus pensamientos

"Estas bien"- Volvió a preguntar Serena

"Si, si estoy bien, solo estaba aclarando algunas ideas"-contesto Ash

Esto no termino de convencer a la peli-miel pero no pudo volver a preguntar ya que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la cabaña

"Chicos, creí que ya se habían ido"-Dijo el Profesor Ciprés, que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña

" Hola profesor, lo que pasa es que veníamos a despedirnos y a agradecerle por el fabuloso campamento que organizo" –Dijo Citron

"No hay nada que agradecer, es una alegría saber que lo disfrutaron. Por cierto, ¿podrían hacerme un favor antes de irse?- Dijo el profesor

"Claro"-dijo Serena

"Lo que pasa es que ya, que se van a quedar un tiempo en la playa, ¿si encuentran un Slowbro podrían avisarnos?, escuche que un entrenador tenia un Slowbro que cambiaba durante el combate, no tengo la menor duda de que se trataba sobre una Mega-evolución"-Decía el profesor Ciprés

"¿Slowbro puede Mega-evolucionar?- Pregunto sorprendido Citron

"Eso es justo lo que vamos a averiguar, por favor si ven un Slowbro me lo dicen a mi o a mi asistente, y recuerde si alguno de sus Pokémon resulta herido vayan con la enfermera Joy, ella se va a quedar en el campamento hasta mañana, bueno no los entretengo mas, disfruten la tarde" Decía el profesor mientras se iba

"¿No dijeron que nos íbamos a ir?" Dijo Bonnie confundida

"Ese era el plan pero no se que paso"-Dijo Citron

"Lo que pasa es que yo le pedí al profesor si nos podíamos quedar un poco mas en el campamento"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y eso porque?- Dijo Serena

"Bueno, es que recordé cuando intentaste capturar un Corsola en la playa y este me pareció un buen lugar para intentarlo de nuevo"-Decía el azabache mientras rascaba su nariz ligeramente nervioso

La peli-miel iba a responder ante tal consideración de parte del azabache pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

"Si vamos a ver mas Pokémon"-Interrumpió felizmente la menor del grupo

"¿Citron aun tienes las cañas que nos dio Rodman?"- Pregunto Ash mientras dirigía su mirada al océano

"Si aquí las tengo"- Decía Citron mientras sacaba tres cañas de su mochila

"Bien, entonces vamos"- Grito feliz el azabache

Todos corrieron a la playa y para antes de que llegaran a la orilla vieron a un Wailord saltar fuera del agua

"Que Pokémon tan grande, ¿no es así Dedenne?

"De nne nne"-Dijo Dedenne

"Debe ser el Wailord que pesco Trovato" Decía Citron mientras repartía las cañas

"¿Estas lista Serena?- Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa

"Si"- respondió feliz la peli-miel

Pasaron las horas y el grupo empezó a aburrirse, pero cuando eso pasaba Citron estaba para alegrarlos, no de manera voluntaria, ya que un Tentacruel se le subió a la cabeza mientras enredaba su cuerpo con sus tentáculos.

" Mejor mantente lejos de la orilla hermanote, ya te ataco un Frilish, un Stunfisk y un Tentacruel… sin contar que casi te muerde un Sharpedo. Que te ataquen los Pokémon me ayuda a aprenderme sus nombres"- Mientras reía sentada en una roca

"Mejor trabajare en otro invento"- Lloraba cómicamente Citron

"Ash, creo que deberíamos irnos ya esta oscureciendo" – Decía Serena cabizbaja

"Pero Serena aun no encontramos un Corsola y…"- Decía el azabache antes de ser interrumpido por Citron que les hablo a lo lejos

"Serena podrías ayudarme con la cena"-Dijo Citron

"Si ya voy. Creo que es mejor que vayamos con Citron" Decía Serena en un tono ligeramente triste intentando disimular que se desanimó mucho al no capturar nada en todo el día

"Yo los alcanzo luego, quiero quedarme un rato más" Dijo Ash

"Claro, no tardes mucho"- Dijo Serena antes de ir con Citron y Bonnie

El azabache clavo la caña en la arena y se sentó en un lado

"Que voy a hacer amigo, quería alegrar a Serena haciendo que capturara al Corsola que quería, pero no apareció ningún Pokémon que nos diera batalla, los pocos que pescamos atacaban a Citron"-Decía Ash con una gotita estilo anime

"Pika pika"- Dijo Pikachu imitando a su entrenador

"AAAHHHHH"- Se escucho desde una cabaña

" Citron deja de correr para que podamos ayudarte"-Decía Serena

" ¡¿Como entro este Krabby aquí?!, ¡deja mi nariz!" Gritaba Citron mientras corria

"Dedenne usa Frote"- Ordeno Bonnie

Todo esto lo veían Ash y Pikachu ya que la cabaña tenía una ventana

"Pobre Citron, espero que Bonnie no haya exagerado al darle una descarga" –Decía Ash mientras reía junto con Pikachu

De repente la caña se empezó a mover y algo la arrastro al mar

"¿Viste eso Pikachu?"-Dijo el azabache

"Pika" le afirmo su fiel compañero

"¡Luv!"- Dijo un Pokémon en forma de corazón que de un salto salió del agua y llego a la orilla

" ¡Un luvdisc!, pero ese Luvdisc se ve diferente al de el Pokédex"-Decía asombrado el entrenador sosteniendo su Pokédex

"¡Luvdisc!"- Gruño el Luvdisc de color oro

"¿Muy bien, listo amigo? – Pregunto Ash mientras guardaba su Pokédex

"¡Pikachu!- Respondió Pikachu en pose de combate liberando unas cuantas chispas de sus mejillas

"Pikachu usa Atactrueno" Ordeno Ash

Y así lo hizo Pikachu a lo que Luvdisc uso Agilidad logrando evitar el ataque y respondiendo con Hidrobomba logrando impactar y lanzar lejos a Pikachu

"¡Pika!"- Dijo Pikachu mientras recobraba la compostura

"Ahora Ataque rápido"- Grito el azabache logrando que Pikachu le diera un golpe directo a Luvdisc

"Usa Electrobola" Dijo Ash

Luvdisc rápidamente contraatacó con un Pulso de agua logrando neutralizar la Electrobola y creando una pequeña nube de humo entre el y Pikachu

"Pikachu termina con Cola de hierro"-Grito el azabache

"¡Pika pika!"-Grito Pikachu mientras traspasaba la nube de humo y asestaba el ataque dejando a Luvdisc debilitado

"Mi turno, ¡Pokébola ve!"-Dijo Ash mientras arrojaba su Pokébola

Tardo unos segundo pero el Pokémon no se escapo

"¡Si, capturamos un Luvdisc!"- Grito feliz el azabache

"¡Pi pika pi!"- Dijo Pikachu con el mismo entusiasmo que su entrenador

Después de su reciente captura Ash guardo la Pokébola y se dirigió a la cabaña preguntándose si sus amigos escucharon su batalla

"Hola"- Dijo Ash mientras cerraba la puerta sin darse cuenta de que un Krabby salió al mismo tiempo que el entraba

"Ash llego"-Anuncio Bonnie

"Hola Ash"-Dijo Citron que apareció de la nada todo chamuscado y con la nariz hinchada

"Creo que deberías ir a descansar Citron, te ves algo cansado"-Dijo el azabache intentando no reírse ya que sabia que su hermana ordeno que lo electrocutaran

"Si creo que si"-Admitía Citron mientras se sentaba en un silla del comedor

"Pero por que tardaste tanto, si hubieras estado aquí Bonnie no me hubiera… en fin, ¿que hiciste afuera?- Pregunto el rubio

"¿Ash, estas bien?"- Pregunto preocupada Serena que salio de la cocina

"Si, estoy bien"- respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa

"Y… yo tengo…te traje…no se si… tal vez, uh, ¿no dije nada verdad?-Reía nervioso el azabache

"No"-Dijo la peli-miel riendo tiernamente.

"Se ve tan hermosa- Pensó el azabache- ¿Qué estoy pensando?, me siento feliz pero nerviosos a la vez , ¿que me pasa?

"¿Y que me querías decir Ash?- Pregunto curiosa Serena

"Ten, como no pudimos capturar nada en todo el día, yo…yo capture esto para ti, quiero que lo tengas"- Dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba la Pokébola

"Eto… Gracias Ash"-Dijo Serena sonrojada y sorprendida

"Llamalo, no es un Corsola pero espero te guste"-Dijo el azabache mientras se rascaba la nariz nervioso

"Sal ahora"-Dijo Serena mientras lanzaba la Pokébola al aire

"Luvdisc"- Dijo el Pokémon corazón

"¡Un luvdisc dorado!- Grito Citron

"Que bonito"- decía Bonnie dando saltos

La peli-miel no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía, Ash pensó que a Serena no le había gustado su regalo, así que intento disculparse pero….

"Serena yo…"- Decía el azabache pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la peli-miel

"Gracias, gracias Ash, es muy hermoso" –Decía Serena sin soltar a Ash

La verdad Ash no quería separarse de Serena así que gustoso correspondió el abrazo, y cuando la peli-miel sintió los brazos de Ash alrededor de ella, tuvo la seguridad para abrazarlo aun mas fuerte. El abrazo duro varios minutos ,nadie sabe cuanto ni siquiera los hermanos ya que estaba tan conmovidos y heridos (Citron xD) que ninguno interrumpió el abrazo ni conto el tiempo.

" Creo que es hora de curar las heridas de Citron" Dijo Ash que veía cara a cara a Serena aun sin romper el abrazo

"Si, el pobre fue brutalmente herido por un pequeño Krabby"- Respondió Serena con una pequeña risa sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en los brazos de Ash

"No era tan pequeño era….. mmm…. Como del tamaño de Bonnie"- Mintió Citron intentando cubrir su humillación

"Ash, Serena…"-Dijo suave e inocentemente Bonnie

"¿Si Bonnie?"-Dijeron al unísono

"¿Ya se dieron mucho las gracias, no? ¿Ya se acabó el abrazo emotivo o lo van a alargar más?"-Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

Esto causo que los dos jóvenes rompieran el abrazo rápidamente y voltearan a otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo. Seguido de esto cenaron, curaron a Citron, y se fueron a dormir en cuartos separados. Pero esa noche nadie le podía quitar su sonrisa al azabache, ya que sabia que había hecho feliz a Serena, aun no entendía por que se sentía así cuando estaba con Serena pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, por otro lado Serena se sentía igual o mas feliz que Ash, estaba en su cama sin poder dormir sosteniendo la Pokébola de Luvdisc pensando en los detalles y las molestias que Ash se tomo por ella, tal vez el sentía lo mismo que ella, no, de inmediato se negaba esa idea pero en el fondo de su corazón le gustaría que fuera verdad.

¿CONTINUARA?

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les gusto que no les gusto y que esperan ver ¡Gracias por leerlo! Hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O EL MUNDO POKEMON NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

CAPITULO 2: " Reencuentros y un mágico atardecer"

Nuestros héroes se encuentran ya en ciudad Yantra para ir por la tercera medalla de Ash , y se dirigen hacia el Centro Pokémon cuando de pronto…

"Por fin llegamos, a pesar de vivir en Kalos tengo que admitir que no había venido aquí antes"-dijo Citron

"Si, es una ciudad muy bonita"- Decía Bonnie, la cual miraba a todas partes asombrada

"Mira Ash, esa es la Torre Maestra ahí se encuentra el gimnasio de ciudad Yantra"-Dijo Serena mientras señalaba una gran torre en medio del mar

"Genial, ¡ganemos esa medalla Pikachu!"- Decía Ash con entusiasmo

"¡Pika!"- Le respondió de inmediato Pikachu antes de saltar de su hombro

"Estoy segura de que les ira increíble a ambos"- Dijo Serena animándolos

"Cuanta energía, igual que siempre, ¿pero al menos saben como llegar ahí?"- Se escucho decir de una voz detrás de ellos

"Alexia"-Dijeron todos sorprendidos

"Hola chicos, es una gusto volver a verlos"- Decía Alexia mientras un Helioptile saltaba de su hombro y se ponía a jugar con Pikachu

"Tambien es bueno verte, ¿y que haces aquí?"- Pregunto Ash

"Es posible que un reportaje, ¿no?- Dijo Citron

"Exacto, escuche del campamento Pokémon que organizo el profesor Ciprés y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un reportaje sobre el para que mas entrenadores y Pokémon asistan el próximo año-Dijo Alexia

"Esa es una excelente idea, ese campamento es fue muy divertido para nosotros"

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito ayuda de alguien que haya asistido al campamento y cuando le llame al profesor Ciprés el me comento que ustedes habían participado en el. ¿Entonces que opinan, me ayudaran con mi reportaje?"- Les pregunto Alexia con la manos juntas en forma de suplica

"Claro, no hay problema"-Dijo educadamente Citron

"¡Estupendo!, empezare entrevistándote a ti Citron- Decía Alexia mientras sacaba su cámara

"¿Qué? Pero yo soy pésimo con las cámaras-Dijo Citron el cual ahora se resistía a la entrevista mientras los demás le daban espacio para que lo grabaran solo a el

"Pobre Citron"- Reía Ash cuando…

"Así que por fin llegaron"-Dijo una muchacha de vestido blanco en patines

"Corelia"- Dijo Serena

"Corelia, que bueno que llegaste, ahora que lo recuerdo a ti no te pedí que cuidaras de mi hermano-Decía Bonnie antes de apoyarse sobre una rodilla- Por favor cuida de el, mira los dos son lideres de gimnasio muy fuertes… ¡hacen una pareja perfecta!"

"¿Eh?"-Dijo Corelia sin saber como responderle a Bonnie, para su suerte Serena intervino

"Bonnie este no es momento"-Dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime mientras apartaba a Bonnie de Corelia

"Hemos venido por nuestra tercera medalla"-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba para saludar a Corelia

"Es bueno verte decidido por que no tendrás esa medalla tan fácilmente - Decía Corelia antes de voltear a ver a Lucario con seguridad – ¿Cierto Lucario?

"Cario"- Les respondió su leal compañero Pokémon

"Pues nosotros tampoco… "- Dijo el azabache antes de ser interrumpido por un gruñido de su estomago – " Lo siento, creo que tengo un poco de hambre"

"Ya terminaron de entrevistar a Citron, ¿Por qué no vamos a un centro Pokémon y les preparo algo?" Dijo Serena dulcemente mientras miraba a Ash

" ¡Si!, tu cocina es lo mas delicioso que he probado"- Dijo Ash con un brillo en sus ojos

"Gracias"- Dijo Serena sonrojada con una sonrisa

El tiempo se fue volando muy rápido como si de un Scyther se tratara, su platica fue tan amena que para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían comido, terminado las entrevistas, el sol ya se ponia y ahora se encontraba en la playa frente a la Torre Maestra, no sabían por que, pero estaban tan entretenidos en su platica que siguieron a Corelia sin notar a donde iban.

"Que lindo atardecer"- Dijo Serena perdida en sus pensamientos sin notar quien se le acercaba

" Cierto, es muy bonito"- Dijo Ash

" ¡Ash!- Decía Serena sonrojada mientras se daba cuenta que tenia a Ash en un lado

"No, soy Pikachu"- Decía el azabache bromeando

"Ash"- Decía Serena mientras hacia pucheros- "Entonces si eres Pikachu no te podre dar los Pokélitos que le prepare a Ash"- Decía Serena confiada de su victoria

"No"- Decía el azabache llorando cómicamente, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea- " Bueno entonces si soy un Pokémon no me queda de otra mas que atacarte"

"¿Eh?"- Dijo Serena al escuchar a Ash y sentir sus manos su cintura

"Ash usara cosquilla"- Dijo Ash mientras le hacía cosquillas a Serena

"No..jaja… Ash…. pa… jajaja…. para… para…"-Decía Serena , que ahora se encontraba en el piso riendo

"Es una pena que no pueda comer mas Pokélitos" - Dijo Ash dramáticamente sin detenerse

"Jajaja…. Con que es… jajaja…. Eso….. pues entonces yo hare esto"- Dijo Serena la cual logro zafarse del ataque y embistió a Ash

"Ahhh, Serena que ha… jajaja"- Decía el azabache antes de que Serena lo interrumpiera

"Pues no te daré ningún Pokélito"- Decía Serena mientras le hacía cosquillas a Ash

Los dos jóvenes se olvidaron de que estaban en compañía sus amigos y se pusieron a jugar rodando por toda la playa mientras se hacían cosquilla el uno al otro, para su suerte sus amigo se habían ido de ahí antes de que todo comenzara, gracias a Bonnie, la cual quería que dejaran solos a Ash y a Serena para así fuera mas romántico, según ella, asi que se puso a conseguirle una novia a su hermano preguntándole a todas la chicas que se encontraba sin esperar a que le respondieran, Citron persiguió a Bonnie casi por media ciudad mientras que a Corelia y Alexia no les quedo de otra mas que seguir a los hermanos hasta que se cansaron y decidieron ir a un café cercano. La noche llego y todos fueron al Centro Pokémon a pasar la noche, menos Corelia que dijo que ella y Lucario iban a ir a entrenar un poco mas. A nuestros héroes les toco una habitación para todos (con suficientes camas, por supuesto). La habitación contaba con un balcón en el cual se encontraba Serena viendo la luna mientras pensaba en Ash, por otro lado Ash se encontraba en su cama pero estaba despierto viendo a Serena observar la luna, a sus ojos Serena le parecía hermosa, sin importar que ropa trajera, así que permaneció observándola por un largo rato hasta que el sueño fue demasiado para combatirlo, de la misma manera le ocurrio a Serena la cual regreso a su cama no sin antes acercarse a Ash y darle un beso en la frente, esa noche ambos jóvenes durmieron plácidamente atesorando el recuerdo de el primer atardecer que vieron con la persona que les robo el corazón.

CONTINUARA….

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO, HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE LO CUAL ME HA DADO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, RECUERDEN COMENTAR QUE LES GUSTO QUE NO Y QUE ESPERAN VER. HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTAS HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O EL MUNDO POKEMON NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

Capitulo 3: "¿Una misión?"

Es un nuevo día en la región de Kalos y nuestros héroes se encuentran en la playa de ciudad Yantra, en una batalla entre Citron y Serena.

"Fennekin poder oculto"-Ordeno Serena

"Chespin detén el poder oculto con misil aguja"-Dijo Citron

"Fennekin Lanzallamas"- Grito Serena

"Chespin esquívalo rodando y usa látigo cepa- Decía Citron confiado mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

El ataque de Fennekin fallo y Chespin la inmovilizo con su látigo cepa

"¡Fennekin!"- Dijo Serena preocupada

El resto del grupo se encontraba se encontraba varios pasos alejados de ellos para así no estorbar y fue cuando Corelia llego.

"Hola chicos, listos para.."- Dijo Corelia pero se detuvo al ver que estaban en medio de una batalla

"Hola Corelia, tendrás que esperar un poco antes de hacer algo, ahora están algo ocupados"- Decía Alexia

"Ya lo veo, al parecer a Serena no le está yendo muy bien"- Comentaba Corelia al ver a Fennekin en problemas

"No pero.."- Alexia no termino ya que el azabache hablo

"¡Serena, yo se que tu puedes, no te rindas hasta el final!"- Grito Ash

A Serena le vino un fugaz recuerdo de su infancia, fue de cuando escucho por primera vez esas palabras..

-Flashback-

"No tiene caso, no puedo pararme"- Decía una pequeña peli-miel con una rodilla lastimada

"No te rindas hasta el final"- Dijo un niño azabache mientras le ofrecía su mano

La peli-miel le dio la mano y de la nada se encontraba de pie envuelta en un abrazo del pequeño azabache

-Fin del Flashback-

Las palabras de Ash le regresaron los ánimos a Serena y su mirada cambio de una preocupada sin esperanza, a una determinada y feliz, así que prosiguió con su siguiente orden.

"Fennekin no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, libérate con arañazo "- Dijo Serena animada

"¡¿Pero que?!"- Decía un sorprendido Citron mientras Fennekin arañaba los látigos y se liberaba , para después saltar por encima de Chespin

"Bien Fennekin, ahora termina con Lanzallamas"- Grito Serena

"Fenne ¡Kin!" – Dijo Fennekin mientras lanzaba su ataque con tal potencia que dejo a Chespin K.O

"Chespin no puede continuar, así que Fennekin y Serena ganan"- Decía Bonnie imitando a un réferi

"¡Si!, lo logramos Fennekin"- Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Fennekin

"¡Serena gano!"- Decía Ash feliz

"Si, y todo gracias a ti"- Dijo Alexia sonriendo mientras veía a Serena abrazar a Fennekin

"¿Qué?"- Dijo el azabache al no escuchar por estar distraído viendo a Serena

"Nada, nada, mejor ve a felicitarla"- Le respondió Alexia

Mientras Ash fue a felicitar a Serena, Corelia se le acerco a Alexia y se pusieron a conversar.

"Tienen una gran conexión esos dos, ¿no crees?"- Decía Corelia mientras señalaba a Serena y a Ash

"Si, solo con verlos te puedes dar cuenta de eso"- Respondió Alexia

"Eso es muy cierto"- Dijo Bonnie que salió de la nada

"¡Bonnie!"- Dijeron Alexia y Corelia sorprendidas al darse cuenta que la pequeña del grupo había estado escuchándolas

"¿Qué? No es ninguna sorpresa que Ash y Serena se lleven tan bien"- Decía una sonriente Bonnie

"Corelia, llegaste"- Dijo Serena que venia con Ash seguidos por Citron

"Espero que estés lista para nuestra batalla por que daremos todo lo que tenemos, ¿cierto amigo?- Dijo Ash antes de voltear ver a Pikachu

"¡Pika!"- Respondió Pikachu mientras alzaba su patita

"Bien pues solo hay que esperar unos segundos mas"- Dijo Corelia mientras caminaba a la orilla de la playa junto con Lucario

Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse el mar empezó a separarse mostrando un camino hacia la isla donde se encontraba el gimnasio

"¡Un camino!"-Dijo un Citron asombrado

"Bien Ash, ahora puedes ir a la Torre Maestra y retar al gimnasio Yantra, pero te recomiendo que cruces pronto antes de que el camino desaparezca"- Decía Corelia mientras señalaba la isla

"Nada impedirá que gane esa medalla, vamos Pikachu"- Dijo Ash mientras corría junto con Pikachu hacia la torre

Una vez entraron al gimnasio se dispusieron a ir a campo de batalla.

"Muy bien Ash que sea una batalla 3 contra 3, espero que hayas pensado muy bien a quienes usaras"- Decía Corelia mientras habría la puerta que llevaba al campo de batalla

"Si, yo.."- Dijo el azabache el cual no termino su oración porque…

"No usara a nadie"- Dijo un hombre adulto con un mega-guante en su mano izquierda

"!Abuelo!"- Dijo Corelia nerviosa al darse cuenta de que su abuelo se les había adelantado

"No combatirá nadie aquí"-Dijo Cornelio (el abuelo de Corelia)

"No"- Decía Ash desanimado

"Pika pika chu"-Dijo Pikachu en el mismo estado que su entrenador

"Con todo respeto señor nos gustaría saber el motivo por el cual no pueden tener su batalla"- Intervino Citron

"Aun no esta lista"- Respondió Cornelio

"¿Pero ya controla la mega-evolución de Lucario y es una entrenadora muy fuerte, cual es el problema?"- Pregunto Serena

"Puede que haya dominado la mega-evolución pero ahí no acaba su entrenamiento, aun les queda una ultima tarea por completar"- Respondió Cornelio

"¿Y esa tarea cual es?"- Pregunto inocentemente Bonnie

"Lucario y yo tenemos que ir a buscar un objeto antiguo que tiene una conexión con el aura"- Comento Corelia

"¿Un objeto antiguo?" – Dijo Alexia

"Así es, para encontrarlo tendrán que superar retos y fortalecer el vínculo entre elloseq , si son lo suficientemente valerosos lograran hallarlo"-Decía Cornelio

"Entonces no tendremos nuestra batalla ahora"- Dijo Ash deprimido

"Me temo que no" - Dijo Corelia

"¿Y donde esta el objeto?"- Pregunto Citron

"La verdad ni Lucario ni yo lo sabemos, el abuelo solo nos comento que tendríamos un viaje"- Explico Corelia

"Síganme, les explicare lo que tendrán que hacer, deben partir hoy si es que quieren tener su batalla de gimnasio antes de que se lleve acabo la Liga Pokémon"- Decía Cornelio antes de abrir la puerta de una habitación y entrar

La habitación tenia unas escaleras que conducían a un túnel subterráneo que ni Corelia ni Lucario habían visto, a pesar de vivir toda su vida en la Torre Maestra. Nuestros héroes recorrieron el túnel dirigidos por Cornelio el cual sostenía una antorcha para iluminar el camino, al llegar al final del túnel llegaron a una habitación que en su interior contenía cientos de pergaminos que contenían mapas e historias escritas por los antepasados de Corelia, era el tesoro de la familia, Cornelio se acercó a una mesa sobre la cual había un mapa…

"Este es Corelia… el mapa que contiene la ubicación del objeto que buscaran tu y Lucario"- Le mostro Cornelio

Corelia se acercó, seguida por los demás, y observo el mapa

"Según este mapa dice que lo que buscamos esta en una cueva en las montañas….. la Gruta Helada"- Dijo Corelia mientras revisaba el mapa

"Este es el objeto que buscan"- Decía Cornelio mientas le entregaba un pergamino

Corelia tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, permitiendo que todos lo vieran. El pergamino contenía un dibujo de una flor de cristal

"Eso es una Flor del Tiempo, pertenecen a un lugar lejano a la región Kalos, uno de nuestros ancestros trajo una Flor del Tiempo y la oculto en lo mas profundo de las frías montañas con la intención de que solo los elegidos pudieran llegar a ella, pero ninguno a llegado ahí por distintas razones" – Relataba Cornelio

"¿Usted intento el viaje, no es así?- Pregunto Ash

"Si, pero fracase, mi Lucario y yo buscamos la Flor del Tiempo por semanas, pero no logramos encontrarla, después de eso regresamos aquí y buscamos en cada pergamino algo que nos condujera a ella, encontré este pergamino pero se que mi búsqueda ya termino, mi misión ahora es entrenarte a ti y Lucario, esta es tu prueba… ahora ve encuentra la Flor del Tiempo y descubre el secreto de nuestros ancestros" – Decía Cornelio

"¡Si!, encontraremos la flor y nos volveremos aun mas fuertes"- Decía Corelia determinada

"Corelia, ya que no podre tener mi batalla contra ti, me gustaría acompañarte"-Pregunto Ash

"¡Yo también quiero ir!"- Decía Bonnie

"Bonnie y yo aun no hemos ido a las montañas, espero no te moleste que vayamos"- Comento Citron

"¿Enserio?, Que bien, ¿no lo crees Lucario? -Dijo Corelia

"Cario luca"- Respondió Lucario animado

"¿Tu también vendrás Serena?, no seria lo mismo sin ti"- Pregunto Ash

"¿Quieres que vaya?- Dijo Serena apenada

"¡Claro, quien no querría tener a su lado a alguien tan linda y gentil como tu! –Respondió Ash sin pensarlo causando que Serena se sonrojara

" Si, iré"- Decía una sonrojada pero feliz peli-miel

"Corelia, para que puedan llegar a la Flor del Tiempo deberán llegar a la Gruta Helada y vencer al guardián que la protege"- Informo Cornelio

¿Guardián?- Pregunto Alexia

"Un antiguo Guardián que protege la Flor del Tiempo desde que mi ancestro la trajo a Kalos, según los pergaminos ronda dentro de la cueva , es todo lo que se"- Decía Cornelio mientras se iba

"Bien, mañana será un día importante deberían pasar la noche aquí"- Decía Corelia

"Lucar"- Dijo Lucario

"Si, gracias"- Dijeron los demás al unísono

La noche llego pronto y ya todos estaba en sus camas menos Ash el cual se encontraba en la cima de la Torre Maestra viendo ciudad Yantra

"La Gruta Helada, me pregunto que pasara"- Pensaba el azabache

"¿Ash estas bien?"- Dijo una voz que a Ash le encantaba oír

"¿Serena, que haces aquí?- Pregunto el azabache

"Me desperté y vi que no estabas, así que fui a buscarte - Respondió Serena – Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Salí por un poco de aire"- Dijo Ash

"¿Ash, enserio crees que sería tan distinto tu viaje si yo no fuera con ustedes?- Pregunto Serena

"No hay duda, no me gustaría viajar sin ti"- Decía Ash sonrisa

"¿Lo dices enserio?"- Decía Serena ilusionada

"Por supuesto, no me gustaría de otra manera"- Respondió Ash con un pequeño sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

"Ash…." – Dijo Serena abrazando al azabache

"Serena…."- Dijo Ash mientras devolvía el abrazo

"Gracias Ash…. Por todo"- Decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash con mas fuerza

"No hay de que, soy yo el que te debe agradecer por estar a mi lado y darme tu apoyo"- Respondió el azabache mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Serena sin romper el abrazo

Serena no respondió, solo continuo abrazando a Ash sin intenciones de soltarlo, mientras que Ash siguió acariciando su cabello, ninguno de los dos pensó en nada solo se dejaron llevar y disfrutaron del abrazo .

CONTINUARA…

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN QUE LES GUSTO, QUE NO LES GUSTO Y QUE ESPERAN VER, GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O EL MUNDO POKEMON NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

"Algo para recordar"

Después de pasar la noche en la Torre Maestra nuestros héroes regresaron al Centro Pokémon y se toparon con alguien muy familiar

"Profesor Ciprés" – Dijo Ash

"Hola chicos" – Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Que hace por aquí profesor? – Pregunto Citron

"Bueno, me encontraba en medio de una investigación con un amigo, pero recordé la celebración que se lleva acabo aquí en ciudad Yantra cada año" – Respondió el profesor Ciprés

"¿Celebración?"- Decía Serena

"Si, todos los años se hace un baile muy elegante"- Dijo Bonnie emocionada

"El baile consiste en que todas las personas que asistan usen un antifaz o una mascara de modo que nadie sepa quienes son" – Dijo Citron

"¿Y para que las mascaras?"- Pregunto Ash

"El baile esta inspirado en mi ancestro y su Lucario, gracias a ellos ocurrió la primera mega-evolución, las mascaras representan la transformación y el cambio que tuvo Lucario, es por eso que todos las usan" – Relataba Corelia

"El baile se llevara acabo esta noche, Citron necesitare que me ayudes con unas maquinas de mi investigación, se estropearon y necesitan reparación"- Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Claro profesor" – Decía Citron mientras se iba junto al profesor

"¿Bonnie necesito volver por algo al gimnasio, me acompañas?

"Si, ¿Pikachu quieres venir?"- Decía Bonnie mientras seguía a Corelia

"Pika" – Contesto Pikachu mientras saltaba al hombro de Bonnie

"Chicos los veo en el baile, hare un reportaje sobre el baile y mi hermana va a ayudarme con las grabaciones, no la puedo dejar esperándome, adiós"- Se despidió Alexia

"Se fueron"- Dijo Ash

"Si" – asintió la peli-miel

El azabache no lo decía pero se encontraba feliz de estar a solas con Serena

"¿Y que quieres hacer?"- Pregunto Ash

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Si, tendremos toda la tarde libre, así que, ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?- Volvió a preguntar el azabache con una gran sonrisa

"¿Podríamos… podríamos ir al cine?- Decía Serena sonrojada

(Si, yo hice que ciudad Yantra tenga un cine xD)

"¿Claro, pero hay un cine en ciudad Yantra?"- Dijo Ash

"Si, mira"- Dijo Serena mientras le mostraba su PokéNav

"Pues entonces vamos" – Decía Ash mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría, dejando a Serena sonrojada

Para sorpresa del azabache la película que Serena eligió era una muy familiar para el, le recordó a un querido amigo de la región de Unova el cual por mera coincidencia grabo esa película

"¿Entonces quieres que veamos esa?- Dijo Ash señalando una película en la cartelera

"Si, La Leyenda del Caballero Pokémon… suena interesante" – Decía Serena feliz

Ya dentro del cine, compraron comida y se dirigieron a la sala, tomaron asientos y esperaron a que la película comenzara

"Serena, sobre la película…. Yo…. Hay algo que no te he dicho" – Dijo Ash nervioso

"¿A si?, y que e…. Mira ya empezó la película" – Dijo Serena

La película comenzó con un caballero acompañado por un Pikachu, pero solo se les veía la espalda, Serena no presto mucha atención a la sensación de que ese cabello color azabache lo había visto antes, pero después el caballero volteo y la peli-miel vio el rostro de la persona que la salvo, el rostro de su héroe, de SU caballero

"¡Ash!"- Susurro sorprendida Serena

"Si"- Dijo nervioso el azabache

"Tu eres el caballero"- Dijo Serena

"No te burles, de seguro piensas que me veo ridículo" – Dijo triste Ash mientras se cubría con su gorra

"No, no, yo nunca pensaría eso de ti" – Decía Serena mientras le quitaba la gorra de la cara para poder verlo

"¿Enserio?- Dijo Ash mientras veía a Serena a los ojos

"Si, te ves… lindo" – Decía Serena sonrojada

"Gra… Gracias… pero nada comparado contigo" – Respondió Ash ligeramente sonrojado

Serena solo se sonrojo ante el cumplido y abrazo el brazo de Ash y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, el azabache no se resistió, al contrario, junto su cabeza con la de Serena y así los dos jóvenes disfrutaron de la película. La tarde se paso rápidamente, llego la hora del baile, y nuestros héroes se reunieron en un café para después cada uno tomar su rumbo, el baile se llevo acabo en un gran salón el cual a un lado contaba con una habitación con trajes para las personas que quisieran participar, los que eran para los varones contaba con una capa y un sombrero ya que el baile tenia un estilo español. Nuestros héroes se vistieron sin saber que vestuario eligieron los demás y se dirigieron al gran salón por separado.

"Que grande"- Dijo un joven de pelo azabache con un traje azul con una mascara del mismo color con adornos negros inspirada en un Lucario, la cual dejaba solamente descubierta su boca y media mejilla

Enseguida todos tomaron una pareja y así dio comienzo el baile. El joven de traje azul bailo con distintas personas hasta que diviso algo que capto su atención de inmediato, una chica de vestido blanco con adornos rosas y un antifaz con los mismos colores inspirado en un Sylveon. La chica vio al joven de traje azul y se propuso acercarse pero un chico se acerco para que bailaran, a lo cual ella acepto sin perder de vista al joven de traje azul, lo mismo le ocurrió a este. Ambos bailaron con muchas personas, con intención de llegar a encontrarse, la joven en un giro que dio perdió de vista al joven enmascarado de pelo azabache, pero….

"Disculpa"- Escucho la chica

Volteo y vio al joven de ojos color marrón al que buscaba

"¿Me permite esta pieza?" – Pregunto aquel joven ofreciendo su mano

"Por supuesto" – Respondió la chica de vestido blanco y ojos azules tomando su mano

Ambos bailaron por todo el salón sin intención de separarse y pronto se encontraron bailando en el balcón solos

"Cabello color miel, que lindo" – Halago el joven

"Gracias, por cierto que bonitos ojos tiene" –Dijo la chica

"No nos hablemos de usted, por favor" – Pidió el chico

"Como tu quieras" – Dijo sonriendo la chica

"Así suena mejor, ¿no crees?"- Dijo el joven mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

"Claro que si" – Respondió la chica mientras abrazaba el cuello del chico

"¿Y cual fue el motivo de que vinieras a este baile?" – Pregunto el enmascarado de pelo azabache

"¿Eso no es parte del baile o si?"- Dijo la chica con una pequeña risa

"Creo que no"- Decía el chico con una sonrisa

"Yo…"- Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba mas al chico

"Si, ¿que me dirás?- Dijo el chico mientras acercaba su rostro

"Yo….. ya no que estoy diciendo" – Decía la chica

"Entonces ya no hay que hablar" – Dijo el chico sonriendo

Sus miradas se conectaron y sus rostros se acercaron, mas y mas, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso, después se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijamente. La chica lentamente le quito la mascara al chico

"Sabia que eras tu Ash"- Dijo la chica feliz

Después el joven le quito el antifaz a la chica

"Nunca podría confundir a alguien tan hermosa como tu Serena"- Dijo Ash – Creo que no hay nada que explicar, ¿cierto?

"No, creo que sea necesario" – Decía Serena

"¿Serena, quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba el rostro de la peli-miel

"¡Si, si que quiero!"- Dijo Serena antes de besar nuevamente a Ash

Y así aquellos jóvenes que se conocieron de niños por azares del destino, ahora terminaban su primer baile como una pareja

CONTINUARA….

 **Y ASÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE LEERLO TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIRLO :D, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y RECUERDEN COMENTAR LO QUE LES GUSTO, LOS QUE NO LES GUSTO Y QUE ESPERAN VER, HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O EL MUNDO POKÉMON NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

Capítulo 5:

Nuestros héroes se encuentran durmiendo plácidamente en el centro Pokémon, pero en el caso de cierta peli-miel eso esta a punto de cambiar…

"¿Qué hora es? (bostezo), o no, ¡me quede dormida!

"¡SERENA!"- Se escucho decir al mismo tiempo que se azotaba la puerta de la habitación

"¿Bonnie?"- Dijo Serena

"Serena, Serena" – Repetía Bonnie mientras saltaba sobre la cama de la peli-miel

"(Bostezo) ¿Qué pasa Bonnie?"- Decía la peli- miel mientras se estiraba

"Ash y tu… ¡se besaron!"- Dijo la pequeña con estrellas en los ojos (estilo anime xD)

Esas simples palabras de la pequeña Bonnie lograron que Serena se despertara completamente, la peli- miel se sonrojaba intensamente mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido durante el baile y se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Cómo fue que Bonnie se enteró?, pensó en que tal vez Ash le había dicho, pero realmente dudaba en que Ash le contara a alguien sin ella presente, así que decidió averiguarlo.

"¿De… de que hablas?"- Pregunto una intensamente sonrojada peli- miel

"Pues de que más, del beso que se dieron Ash y tu en el baile"- Respondió Bonnie

"¿Y tu… como te enteraste?"- Pregunto nerviosa Serena aun sonrojada con la misma intensidad

"Pues…."- Empezaba a recordar la pequeña

-Flashback-

"Que lindo"- Decía Bonnie la cual iba con un vestido amarillo y con un antifaz café con adornos amarillos inspirado en un Buneary

La pequeña bailo con los demás niños que asistieron hasta que vio a un par de jóvenes que a pesar de que llegaba la hora de cambiar de pareja, no se separaban. Un joven de traje azul y una chica de vestido blanco con rosa, que según la Bonnie se veía muy romántico, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de grabarlo para verlo después, ¿Pero de donde sacaría una cámara?, Alexia, ella seria la única, junto a su hermana, que no usaría mascara o antifaz ya que estaría haciendo un reportaje. Y con extrema agilidad la pequeña de vestido amarillo se escabullo hasta donde estaba Alexia, tomo su cámara con cuidado y fue a grabar a la pareja. Pero había un problema…

"¿Dónde están?"- Decía Bonnie frustrada

Fue cuando entonces encontró a la pareja en el balcón, así que se dispuso a darles alcance. Para cuando la pareja estaba en el balcón ella ya había empezado a grabar, veía que conversaban pero nunca supo de que, ya que gracias a la música no los pudo escuchar pero veía que se estaba poniendo románticos, así que aun que no escuchaba continuo grabando. Para Bonnie cada momento era muy tierno y el beso aún más, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se estaban descubriendo la cara, y por pura curiosidad continuo viendo y no se tomó la molestia de dejar grabar. La pequeña casi grita de la emoción al ver que sus amigos eran la romántica pareja enmascarada, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya que supuso que arruinaría el momento, así que guardo la grabación y devolvió la cámara a donde pertenecía.

-Fin del Flashback-

"Y eso fue lo que paso"- Dijo Bonnie sonriendo

"¡¿Nos grabaste?!"- Dijo Serena tan roja como Darmanitan xD

"Si, mira - Decía Bonnie mientras abría su pequeña bolsa amarilla en la cual estaba Dedenne y junto a el un pequeño aparato – Esto lo invento mi hermanote, va junto con una cámara en el gimnasio Luminalia para así grabar las batallas, pero logre pasar el video del baile aquí, míralo"

El sonrojo de la peli-miel no lograba disminuir ya que la noche anterior el primer beso que tuvo con Ash, lo tuvo con antifaz lo cual le ayudo mucho ya que se suponía que nadie sabia quien era.

"¿Entonces?, cuenta"- Decía Bonnie emocionada

"Si, Ash y yo… nos… nos besamos y pues ahora somos n… novios"-Dijo una apenada Serena

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, la peli-miel no sabia que hacer, pero….

"¡Si! - Gritaba la pequeña mientras corría y saltaba por la habitación- ¡Ash y Serena son novios!

"¿Que es todo ese ruido?" – Dijo Citron mientras abría la puerta para entrar

"¡Hermanote Ash y Serena…!" –Dijo Bonnie antes de que Serena le tapara la boca

"¿Qué les pasa a Ash y a Serena?- Pregunto Citron

"Nada, nada, estamos bien"- Dijo Serena mientras batallaba en tener cayada a Bonnie

"Ah, bien, yo solo venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está listo"- Decía Citron antes de salir de la habitación

Serena suspiro aliviada mientras dejaba ir a Bonnie

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"-Decía Bonnie en un tono molesto

"Bonnie, tu ya te enteraste pero quiero que seamos Ash y yo los que le digamos a los demás"- Dijo Serena en el tono mas amable posible

"Bien"- Dijo Bonnie mientras se cruzaba los brazos molesta

"Pika"- Se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta

"¿Pikachu que haces aquí?" – Dijo Bonnie mientras se acercaba al Pokémon eléctrico

"Pika Pikachu"- Decía Pikachu mientras con su cola jalaba la pierna de Bonnie indicándole que lo siguiera

"Pikachu espérame"-Dijo Bonnie al ver que Pikachu empezó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación logrando que ella lo siguiera

Serena al ver que su pequeña amiga se fue, decidió ir a tomar una ducha y arreglarse. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero alguien toco la puerta

"Serena, Bueno días" – Dijo Ash sonrojado mientras entraba a la habitación

"Buenos días Ash"- Dijo sonrojada la peli-miel

Ash se empezó a acercar a Serena y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

"Te quiero"- Dijeron al unísono, sonrieron y no pudieron evitar darse otro beso, pero esta vez fue un beso lento y suave, el cual dejo a ambos en un estado en el que no sentían otra cosa que no fueran ellos 2. Al terminar el beso se separaron lentamente al igual que la noche anterior (Nota: recuerden el baile fue en la noche) y se miraron fijamente, Ash empezó a acariciar el rostro de Serena con delicadeza causando que ella se sonrojara, ella paso sus brazos sobre el cuello del azabache y le dio otro beso.

"Te quiero y nunca voy a dejar de quererte"-Susurro Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash con fuerza

"Yo también te quiero, no te imaginas cuanto" – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Serena con fuerza pero sin lastimarla

"Bonnie ya sabe que somos novios"- Dijo Serena riendo sin romper el abrazo

"Pues hay que decirle a los demás sobre mi linda y tierna novia" – Decía Ash mientras acariciaba el pelo de Serena

"Y sobre mi dulce y valiente novio" – Dijo Serena mientras apretaba ligeramente la nariz del azabache y la movía de un lado a otro a modo de juego

"¿Entonces que esperamos?, vamos"- Decía el azabache mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y caminaban a la cocina

Ya en la cocina se sentaron juntos, pero no tocaron bocado, ya que tenían que contarle a sus amigos y al profesor Ciprés, el cual tuvo oportunidad de acompañarlos en el desayuno, sobre su noviazgo.

"Hola a todos, ¿como la pasaron durante el baile?"- Pregunto el profesor Ciprés mientras se sentaba

"Bien, fue un baile muy interesante"- Dijo Citron

"Excelente, mi hermana y yo logramos hacer unas grabaciones increíbles, el reportaje saldrá a la perfección, pero perdí la oportunidad de grabar algunas cosas ya que mi cámara desapareció de la nada, la recupere ya cuando el baile estaba por terminar"- Decía Alexia

"Ni idea de que pudo haberle pasado a tu cámara, Alexia- Dijo Bonnie riendo de manera nerviosa - pero bueno, a mi me fue muy bien, vi de todo, fue un baile bastante romántico, ¿no crees Serena?"- Dijo Bonnie mientras recordaba como Serena la había callado en la habitación

"Fue…- Dijo Serena nerviosa, pero esos nervios desaparecieron al sentir a Ash tomar su mano brindándole seguridad - Si, si lo fue Bonnie"

"¿Y a ti Ash?" – Pregunto Ciprés

"¿A mi?, me fue increíble, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, nunca me sentí tan vivo y tan feliz "- Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa, logrando que Serena se sonrojara ante tales palabras

"Ash y yo tenemos algo que decirles"- Decía Serena mientras veía a Ash

"Si, es cierto"- Dijo Ash

"Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco ya que espero que me saluden"- Dijo un hombre que el azabache reconoció solo con escucharlo

CONTINUARA…

 **AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, COMENTE QUE LES GUSTO, QUE NO LES GUSTO Y QUE ESPERAN VER. SE CUIDAN, HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"TU CORAZON ES MI DESTINO"

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SATOSHI TAJIRI

Capitulo 6: "Un agradable reencuentro"

"Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco ya que espero que me saluden"- Dijo un hombre el cual el azabache reconoció solo con escucharlo

"Profesor Oak" – Dijo feliz Ash mientras se levantaba de la mesa para saludar al profesor

"¿Hola muchacho, como te ha ido? - Decía el profesor mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro – Pikachu se ve mucho más fuerte"

"Y lo es, nos hemos vuelto más fuertes y ahora tenemos 2 medallas de la Liga Kalos" – Decía el azabache mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero Pokémon

"Profesor Oak, espero haya disfrutado del festival" – Dijo Ciprés

"Espere. ¿El profesor Oak es el amigo del que nos hablaba, el que le está ayudando con su investigación?"- Pregunto sorprendido Citron

"Así es, el Profesor Oak accedió a ayudarme temporalmente con mi investigación sobre la mega-evolución"- Respondió el profesor Ciprés

"Si, es un tema de lo mas peculiar - Comento Oak – Ustedes ya me conocen pero de todas maneras me presentare por si las dudas. Soy Samuel Oak, profesor Pokémon de la región de Kanto, pero todos me llaman profesor Oak"

"Así es más fácil" – Decía Bonnie riendo

"Mucho gusto yo soy…" – Dijo la peli-miel

"Serena, si, te conozco al igual que al joven Citron y a la pequeña Bonnie"- Dijo Oak sonriendo

"Nosotros ya lo habíamos visto en una video-llamada de Ash"- Decía Bonnie

"¿Pero a mi como me conoce?"- Pregunto Serena confundida

"Digamos que Ash es bastante expresivo" – Dijo el profesor Oak con una gotita estilo anime xD

"Buenos días profesor"- Dijo Alexia

"Y supongo que ustedes ya se conocen, ¿no?" – Dijo Citron

"Si, el buen profesor y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo" – Respondio Alexia

"Buenos días a todos" – Grito Corelia mientras entraba al centro Pokémon

"Car"- Dijo Lucario

"¡Corelia y Lucario llegaron!" – Dijo Bonnie

"Me parece que a ti no te conozco muchacha, soy el profesor Oak, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto Oak

"Mucho gusto profesor, he oído mucho de usted, soy Corelia, líder del gimnasio Yantra y heredera de la mega-evolución, y este es mi compañero Lucario"- Dijo Corelia

"Es un placer conocerte, espero y tengas tiempo para ayudarnos al profesor Ciprés y a mí con nuestra investigación"- Decía Oak

"Lo siento profesor, pero vamos de salida, de hecho ya deberíamos estar partiendo, adiós" – Dijo Corelia mientras empujaba a todo el grupo, fuera del centro Pokémon

"¡No!, aún no hemos desayunado" – Lloraba Ash cómicamente mientras se alejaba gracias a Corelia

"¿Para qué tanta prisa?"- Preguntaba Oak mientras veía al grupo alejarse

"Me comentaron que tienen un importante encargo y que deben salir de inmediato, aun que de lo que se trate, para mí es un misterio" – Dijo Ciprés

"Interesante"- Comento Oak

Nuestros héroes fueron empujados por Corelia hasta salir de ciudad Yantra, pero se detuvieron porque…

"Lucario tienes el mapa, ¿cierto?" – Pregunto Corelia

"Lucar cario" – Respondió Lucario mientras la señalaba

"Tú no me diste el mapa" – Dijo Corelia

Lucario solo asintió con la cabeza

"Eso significa que entonces perdimos el mapa"- Dijo Corelia deprimida

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿entonces como encontraremos la Flor del Tiempo?, la Gruta Helada es un lugar muy grande"- Dijo preocupado Citron

"Entonces de eso se trataba" – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

"Es el profesor"- Decía Bonnie

"Hasta donde yo sé solo hay Flores del Tiempo en Kanto, aunque creí que solo eran una leyenda, pero si son reales y hay una en Kalos, debe ser realmente difícil encontrarla - Dijo el profesor Oak- Se les cayó este pergamino cuando salieron del Centro Pokémon" – Decía Oak mientras le daba el mapa a Corelia

"Muchas gracias profesor, lamento las molestias" – Dijo Corelia junto con una pequeña reverencia

"Para nada, siempre me a gustado ver nuevos Pokémon, y por lo que he escuchado en las montañas de Kalos habita una gran cantidad de Pokémon, así que me gustaría saber si no les molesta que los acompañe en su travesía"

"Claro que no los acompañaras" – Dijo un muchacho de pelo erizado colo café

"¡Gary!"- Decía Ash sorprendido

"Hola Ash, a pasado mucho tiempo"- Dijo Gary dándole un apretón de manos al azabache

"Y por qué no debería acompañarlos, estoy en edad de buscar aventuras" – Decía Oak orgulloso

"Pues es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Estas algo…. Viejo para aventurarte" – Dijo Gary con la mayor delicadeza posible

"¡Viejo tu abuelo!, yo estoy en perfecta forma" – Respondió alterado el profesor Oak

"¿Pero que no es EL, tu abuelo?" Susurro Ash a Gary

"Si" – Contesto Gary con una gotita estilo anime xD

Mientras Ash, Gary, Citron y el profesor Oak discutían, las chicas del grupo se pusieron a conversar

"Y… Alexia, ¿nos acompañaras a la Gruta Helada?"- Pregunto Serena

"Es cierto, estamos a fueras de ciudad Yantra y hay 2 caminos, ¿Qué harás ahora?" Dijo Corelia

"Se que la Flor del Tiempo es un asunto delicado así que descarte la idea de hacer un reportaje sobre ella, pero hacer un reportaje sobre el Guardián que menciono tu abuelo… creo que si no menciono la Flor entonces puedo hacer el reportaje" – Dijo Alexia

"Pues creo que tienes razón" – Sonrió Corelia

"Qué bueno que aun vayas a viajar con nosotros"- Dijo Serena

"Si, ¿y me dejaras cuidar de Helioptile?- Pregunto Bonnie ilusionada

"Claro, no le veo ningún problema" – Respondió Alexia

"Ya viene Ash, Citron, el profesor, y… ¿Quién es ese chico?- Decía Corelia mientras veía que se acercaban

"Yo soy Gary Oak, un viejo amigo de Ash"- Respondió Gary

"Hola yo soy Bonnie y este es Dedenne" – Decía la pequeña del grupo mientras cargaba a Dedenne

"Yo soy Corelia y este es mi compañero Lucario" – Se presentó Corelia

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Serena" – Dijo la peli-miel

"Wow, tengo que decir que eres preciosa, Serena" – Dijo Gary coqueteando

"Hey, hey, un paso atrás Gary"- Dijo Ash disgustado mientras apartaba a Gary de Serena, ya que conocía a Gary, y sabia como era con las chicas

"¿Qué?, solo mencione algo que está muy en claro, su gran belleza" – Decía Gary

"Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón, tengo la novia más hermosa del mundo entero" – Dijo Ash mientras tomaba de la mano a Serena

"Ash... que dulce eres" – Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso al azabache

"¡¿Qué?!" – Gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Bonnie

"Ya se supo" – Dijo Bonnie con una pequeña risa traviesa

"¿Novia? ¿Tu?"- Pregunto Gary asombrado

"Así es, yo soy la novia de Ash – Dijo Serena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Es un placer conocerte"

"Por fin lo dijeron – Decía Bonnie aliviada – Lo malo es que ya no podre cobrarme lo que me hiciste en la habitación del Centro Pokémon"

"¿Entonces era eso lo que ibas a decir esta mañana? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?" –Pregunto Citron

"Es que queríamos que fuera sorpresa" – Rió el azabache

"Pues vaya sorpresa has dado muchacho" – Respondió el profesor Oak

"Yo ya me lo veía venir - Dijeron Alexia y Corelia al unísono- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también? – Se preguntaron mutuamente

"La verdad es que todos lo veíamos venir"- Decía Citron ajustando sus anteojos

"Te recuerdo que acabo de llegar"- Dijo Gary

"¿Cómo que todos lo veían venir?"- Pregunto Ash confundido

"Es simple muchacho, si yo que estaba en Kanto me di cuenta solo mediante las videollamadas, para ellos que viajan contigo debió ser evidente"- Explico el profesor

"De cualquier manera, estamos hechos el uno para el otro" – Dijo la peli-miel feliz mientras veía a Ash

"Pues claro, nunca dudes de ello" Decía el azabache igualmente feliz

El día paso tranquilo después de eso, el profesor Oak convenció a Gary de que ayudara a Ciprés mientras el viajaba, a lo cual Gray no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar. Al anochecer el grupo instalo un pequeño campamento con varias tiendas de acampar y tan pronto cenaron, cada quien se fue a su respectiva tienda, todos excepto nuestra pareja, los cuales fueron a dar una caminata y pronto se encontraron en un lago, donde al pie de un árbol se encontraba sentado el azabache con la peli-miel a su lado envueltos en un cálido abrazo…

"Ash…" – Dijo la peli-miel

"¿Si?"- Respondió el azabache

"Te quiero"- Decía Serena se acurrucaba en el pecho del azabache

"Yo te quiero aún más" – Dijo Ash acariciando el pelo de su novia

"YO te quiero aún más" –Dijo Serena mientras volteaba a ver a Ash

"Nunca me vas a querer más que lo que yo te quiero a ti, es demasiado como para superarlo"- Insistió el azabache

"Tal vez puede ser insuperable, pero puedes estar seguro que mi amor por ti es igual de grande"- Decía la peli-miel a lo que Ash solo respondió con una sonrisa

"Eres lo mejor que me a pasado, gracias por estar a mi lado" – Agradeció Ash

"Nunca me iré de tu lado, te quiero mucho como para dejarte ir" – Rió Serena

"Yo tampoco puedo dejarte ir, eres mi ángel, mi princesa, mi tesoro, eres mi mundo entero, te quiero tanto Serena"- Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa

"Yo también te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, y siempre te voy a querer" –Dijo Serena abrazando muy fuerte a Ash mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos color zafiro los cuales a Ash le encantaban.

Y así en ese cálido y tierno abrazo la pareja se quedó profundamente dormida, sabiendo que nada les faltaba, por que si estaban juntos se sentían completos, se sentían realmente vivos, ese era un amor genuino que crecía a cada instante, a cada respiro.

CONTINUARA…

 **Y ASÍ CONCLUYE EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC, POR EL APOYO QUE HAN BRINDADO, Y POR FAVOR, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO, LO QUE LES GUSTO Y TAMBIEN LO QUE NO, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE ESPERAN VER. SE CUIDAN, HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

100% AMOURSHIPPING EN ESTA HISTORIA, BLA BLA BLA, YA SE SABEN EL RESTO ;D

Capitulo 7: "¿El Amor o La Guerra?

Es una bella mañana y nuestros héroes se encuentran rumbo a Ciudad Tempera….

"¿Entonces dices que hay un barco que nos llevara hasta ciudad Luminalia?" – Pregunto Serena

"Exacto. Kalos cuenta con un gran cantidad de ríos, unos mas grandes que otros es por eso que se han aprovechado los mas grandes para utilizarlos como rutas" – Explico Citron

"Que bien, pues ya no estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, miren" – Decía Ash señalando una ciudad que se notaba a la distancia

"Tienes razón" – Dijo una chica de pelo azul que iba acompañada de un Slurpuff

"¡Miette!" – Grito Serena

"Hola a todos" – Dijo Miette

"Miette, Slurpuff, que bueno verlos" – Decía Bonnie mientras acariciaba a Slurpuff

"Si, muy bueno" – Gruño Serena

"¿Estas bien Serena? – Pregunto un preocupado azabache

"Ah, yo….." – Dijo Serena

"Ash, que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿como has estado? Ya casi llegamos a Ciudad Tempera así que por que nos apresuramos" – Decía Miette mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ash y lo apartaba de la peli-miel, la cual se podía ahora se podía notar molesta

"Tranquila, no se bien quien sea la chica que recién llego pero puedo notar que no son las mejores amigas" – Rió ligeramente Oak

"No me agrada su actitud" Dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos

"¿No te agrada su actitud con todos o su actitud con Ash?" – Pregunto Oak

"Eto… Yo…. Pues… Ah…." – Tartamudeaba la peli-miel sin saber como responder

"Ya me has dicho todo" – Rió Oak

-Ya en el Centro Pokémon-

"Llegamos antes de lo que crei que tardaríamos" – Decía Alexia mientras acariciaba a Helioptile

"Sera por que nos trajeron aprisa" – Dijo Corelia con una gotita estilo anime mientras veía a Miette

"Si, será por eso" – Decía Serena en un tono molesto

"¿Te pasa algo Serena?" – Pregunto Alexia

"Mejor vamos a pedir una habitación y así podemos hablar en privado" – Sugirió Corelia

"Oye Miette ahora que lo recuerdo…. Por favor cuida de mi hermano, mira sabes cocinar muy bien así que estoy seguro que nunca pasara hambre" – Decía Bonnie apoyada sobre una rodilla

"¡BONNIE! Te he dicho un millón de veces que no hagas eso" – Dijo Citron mientras se llevaba a Bonnie arrastrando

"Al menos piénsalo, ¿si?" – Pregunto rápidamente Bonnie

"Lo siento Bonnie pero yo ya tengo a alguien que cuidar" – Dijo Miette mientras le daba una sonrisa maliciosa a Serena, dejando a esta muy irritada

"¿Soy yo o la cara de Serena se esta poniendo roja?" – Le susurro Corelia a Alexia

"Creo que será mejor sacarla de aquí…. Y rápido" – Respondió Alexia

"Bueno bueno, a sido un largo día y estamos muy cansadas…." Dijo Corelia

"Pero si ni siquiera a llegado la tarde" – Decía Bonnie mientras cargaba a Pikachu

"Dije que a sido un largo dia y estamos muy cansada, en especial Serena así que la llevaremos a la habitación, tu también vienes Bonnie, adiós a todos" – Dijo Corelia mientras se llevaba a Bonnie la cual aun tenia a Pikachu

"Si, Corelia tiene razón, vamos Serena" – Decía Alexia mientras se llevaba a una furiosa Serena – "Va a estallar en cualquier momento" –Penso angustida

"Pero devuélvanme a Pikachu…" –Dijo Ash intentando seguirlas pero Miette seguía abrazando su brazo así que su esfuerzo fue inútil

"Si si, luego luego" – Respondió Corelia

"¿Qué les pasara? Bonnie tiene razón no a llegado ni el medio dia y ya están cansadas…. Mmm, tampoco caminamos tanto, me pregunto por que actúan tan extraño" – Comento pensativo Citron

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo" – Decía Ash intentando zafarse de Miette

"Luca car cario" – Asintio Lucario mientras ayudaba a Ash jalándolo

"No creo que eso funcione Lucario, intenta con tu Ataque Oseo – Dijo Oak despreocupado – Por cierto, ¿quien tiene hambre?"

"Yo" – Respondió ágilmente Ash

"¡Oh! Te preparare unos Pokelitos, veras a lo que de verdad se le llama un Pokelito no como esas imitaciones baratas que hace Serena" – Dijo Miette de manera arrogante mientras se iba a la cocina

"Jeje Sabia que eso funcionaria" – Rió Oak

"¡YA ESTOY HARTA, ESA MALNACIDA ROBA POKELITOS SE ESTA ENTROMETIENDO SIEMPRE EN TODO, ESTOY CANSADA, YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – Se escucho gritar desde una habitación

"Serena no debe salir, conténganla" – Dijo Bonnie imitando a una sargento

"Vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo" – Dijo Oak con una gotita estilo anime

"Pobre Pikachu – Decía Citron mientras buscaba algo en su mochila - ¡Aja! Aquí esta"

"¿Qué buscas Citron?" – Pregunto el azabache

"Sabia que nos encontraríamos en una situación precisamente como esta, así que invente el Dispositivo que Requiere Pilas Atraedor de Pikachu 3000 – Dijo Citron orgulloso mientras acomodaba sus lentes

"¡Wow! La ciencia es tan asombrosa, ¿no lo cree profesor?" – Pregunto Ash con estrellitas en los ojos xD

"Sin duda muchacho, aunque deberías considerar la opción de cambiar el nombre" – Sugirió el profesor Oak

"¡Yo le digo lo mismo!" – Grito Bonnie

"Bueno ese no es el punto, lo importante es que con este impresionante artefacto salvaremos a Pikachu. Solo presiono el botón y….. Listo" – Dijo Citron presionando el botón

"Sistemas iniciados. Objetivo localizado a corta distancia. Procediendo a atraer a Pikachu" – Decía la maquina xD

"¿Qué son esos rayitos azules alrededor de Pikachu?" – Pregunto Corelia

"No lo se, pero concéntrate, no debemos dejar salir a Serena" – Grito Alexia

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a Pikachu, el cual era arrastrado hacia la maquina como si de un iman se tratase

"¡Pikachu!" –Dijo Ash mientras cargaba a su querido Pokémon

"Pika…." – Decía Pikachu asustado señalando hacia la habitación antes de desmayarse

"¡No! La puerta se abrió. Inicien el plan de emergencia ¡Ya!" – Ordeno Bonnie vestida de militar

"No debemos dejarla salir. Gogoat, Helioptile…. ¡Vayan!" – Dijo Alexia mientras bloqueaba la entrada de la puerta

"Mienfoo, Machoke… ¡Ustedes también!" – Decía Corelia arrojando 2 Pokébolas

"Como les dije mi dispositivo funciono como debía" – Dijo Citron ignorando lo ocurrido

"Cierto cierto" – Asintió Oak apoyando a Citron

"Lucario necesito tu ayuda" – Grito Corelia

"Car lucar" – Respondió Lucario mientras se dirigía a la habitación

"Creo que mejor ire a…. Mmm…" – Decía Ash pensando en un lugar

"Donde sea será mejor que aquí muchacho, mejor apúrate" – Susurro Oak

"¿Ash Ketchum?" – Pregunto la enfermera Joy

"Si soy yo" – Dijo el azabache

"Tienes una llamada" – Le informo la enfermera

-Ya en video-transmisor-

"Si, ¿diga?" – Dijo Ash mientras encendía la pantalla

"Ash, hijo ¿como estas, como te esta yendo en Kalos?"

"Mamá que gusto verte, me esta yendo excelente. Ya tengo nuevos Pokémon, 2 medallas, y el profesor Oak esta viajando conmigo"

"¿El profesor Oak? Pero no estaba el…" – Decía Delia

"Mamá se esta cortando la señal, no te puedo oír muy bien" – Dijo Ash antes de que todo comenzara a temblar

"¿Un terremoto? No, no creo" – Pensó el azabache

¡BOOM! (Asombrosos efectos de sonido xD)

"Mamá tengo que colgar, adiós – Dijo Ash mientras corría hacia el Living - ¡¿Pero que?!" – Grito sorprendido al ver el Living convertido en un campo de guerra, ya que todo se encontraba de cabeza, las mesas colocada como escudos, Pokémon debilitados, etc….

"Much… Muchacho" – Dijo una débil voz detrás de una mesa

"Profesor, ¿Qué paso?" – Pregunto Ash sosteniendo la cabeza de un muy herido profesor Oak

"Es muy fuerte…. Venció a Mega-Lucario… La cocina… Rápido.. Debes detenerla o destruirá nuestra cena… Corre" – Lloraba cómicamente Oak

"Ya voy – Decía el azabache mientras se dirigía a la cocina – ¿Serena?" – Se cuestiono a si mismo al ver a Serena furiosa con fuego en los ojos

"¡Serena!" Grito Ash corriendo hacia su novia

"….Ash" – Susurro la alterada peli-miel al sentir a su azabache abrazarla

"Tranquila, aquí estoy, todo esta bien" – Decía Ash con voz baja mientras seguía abrazando Serena

"Ash…." – Dijo ya una tranquila Serena mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio

"Tranquila, no pasa nada – Dijo Ash antes de darle un lento y suave beso a su peli-miel - ¿Cómo te sientes?

"Mucho mejor Ashy" – Respondió Serena tierna sonrisa

"Lamento la tardanza, vamos Ash te prepare la cena" – Interrumpió Miette jalando al azabache separándolo de Serena

"¡MIETTE!" – Grito Serena rodeada por un aura oscura

-FLASHBACK-

Nos encontramos en una habitación del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Tempera donde Bonnie, Corelia y Alexia intentan calmar a Serena

"¡YA ESTOY HARTA, ESA MALNACIDA ROBA POKELITOS SE ESTA ENTROMETIENDO SIEMPRE EN TODO, ESTOY CANSADA, YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – Se escucho gritar desde una habitación

"Serena no debe salir, conténganla" – Dijo Bonnie imitando a una sargento

"Serena cálmate" – Dijo Corelia

"¡NO, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTA INTENTADO ARRUINAR TODO LO QUE HAGO! – Grito Serena histérica

"Si, pero tu eres la novia de Ash después de todo, así que no hay nada que temer" – Decía Alexia guiñándole el ojo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

De pronto el aura oscura desapareció y Serena cambio de furiosa a tranquila con una sonrisa traviesa – "O no… Lo siento pero mi novio y yo iremos a cenar a un restaurante, para la próxima Miette" – Dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ash y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir del Centro Pokémon con el, dejándole bien en claro a Miette que solo había lugar para una en el corazón de Ash…. Y era para su novia, en otras palabras… Serena

CONTINUARA….

 **Y ESTO ES TODO LO QUE VERAN EN EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, RECUERDEN COMENTAR LO QUE LES GUSTO Y TAMBIEN LO QUE NO, SE CUIDAN, HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

100% AMOURSHIPPING BLA BLA BLA (CREO QUE DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTO YA QUE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES YA LO VIERON MUCHO XD) CONTINUEMOS….

Capítulo 8: "La idea de Bonnie parte 1"

(Nota: Este capítulo constara de 2 partes narradas por nuestra querida peli-miel, disfruten)

*Serena PV*

Eto… Hola, soy Serena. Bonnie tuvo la idea de regalarme una grabadora de voz para que la use durante nuestro viaje y se la dé cuando según ella, "te vayas a vivir con tu Ashy cuando nuestro viaje termine"… Bonnie lo dijo solo para molestar pero si soy sincera, me encantaría que eso pasara. Regresando a lo principal, me encuentro con Ash y con los demás en el puerto de ciudad Luminalia, quien lo diría ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía un puerto, hasta ahora tuve tiempo de grabar nuestro transcurso de Ciudad Tempera a Ciudad Luminalia por barco ya que nos paso algo que nadie espero…

Abordamos el barco 1 día después de llegar a Ciudad Tempera ya que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo gracias a que inesperadamente Miette se unió al grupo, aunque espero que solo sea temporalmente… Bueno, su sola presencia logro que… me incomodara solo un poco, escuche a los demás decir que lograron sentir su muerte cuando yo los veía pero creo que están exagerando… de todos modos ya estoy tranquila y feliz al lado de Ash. Continuando con lo que nos pasó tengo que decirles que casi no logramos abordar, todo porque Ash y Corelia se quedaron dormidos y… Eto… yo también… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Yo me desperté temprano y jugué un rato con Pikachu en el Living mientras los demás se despertaban hasta que solo faltaban Corelia y Ash. Decidí ir a despertarlos y cuando entre a la habitación vi a Corelia acostada en el piso dormida… supongo que se cayó de su cama, s que tiene el sueño pesado ya que el golpe no la despertó; me acerque a la cama de Ash para despertarlo pero se veía tan lindo dormido que no pude despertarlo así que me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabello cuando de pronto empezó a hablar dormido, estaba soñando… ¿conmigo? Al parecer si, decía mucho mi nombre y luego menciono 2 palabras que causaron que casi se me detuviera el corazón… "Te amo". Me sentía tan feliz que se me escaparon las lágrimas, por Arceus que no dejaban de salir, lo siguiente que hice fue abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía mientras el no dejaba de repetir esas maravillosas palabras.

Me encontraba recostada en su pecho cuando levante mi cabeza para poder verlo y para mi sorpresa, se había despertado y seguía diciéndome que me amaba mientras acariciaba mi rostro, si mis lágrimas no paraban antes ahora menos lo harían, lo único que pude hacer fue darle un beso… un beso a mi Ashy, cuando termino el beso me abrazo y me coloco a su lado y nos quedamos dormidos, para cuando me di cuenta de que pasaba ya nos encontrábamos abrazados durmiendo en la misma cama, aun no recordaba que había ido para despertarlo, todo era tan hermoso hasta que…

"¡Qué lindo! Parecen recién casados" – Dijo Bonnie

"Muchacho, ni siquiera se la has presentado a tu madre, recuerda que todo tiene un orden" – Dijo el Profesor Oak

¡Chick! (Efecto de cámara xD)

"Listo, para la posteridad" – Decía Alexia mientras le mostraba su cámara a Corelia

"Bonnie tiene razón, aunque no se me haría nada extraño que ustedes 2 duerman juntos a partir de ahora a pesar de seguir siendo novios, se nota cuanto se aman tortolitos" – Dijo Corelia guiñando el ojo

"¡Lo ven! Hasta Corelia me da la razón, ya me imagino como será cuando cuide a los Ash o Serena Jr." – Decía Bonnie con cara de ilusión

¡Pero que acababa de decir! Me levante de golpe quedando sentada en la cama aún bajo las cobijas. Podía sentir como el calor recorría todo mi rostro, ¿Bonnie acababa de fantasear con cuidar a los hijos de Ash y míos? Si, lo hizo, me sentía preocupada pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ash ante esto, nunca habíamos mencionado nada de formar una familia, por mi parte yo pienso que sería maravilloso pero no sabía lo que opinaría Ash, así que me dispuse a verlo ya que según yo aún estaba acostado y fue cuando me abrazo por la espalda, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y dijo…

"¡Claro! Siempre y cuando Serena quiera te podrán llamar Tía Bonnie y nos podrás ir a visitar a Kanto cuando quieras" – Dijo Ash alegremente

"¡Si, seré la Tía Bonnie! – Grito la pequeña eufórica

¡Santo Arceus! Estoy segura que mi corazón si se detuvo esta vez, Ash quería vivir conmigo y formar una familia…. Lo amo como a nadie más, de eso no me cabe duda. Ya no me importaba nada más, me di la vuelta para poder verlo cara a cara y le di un largo beso…. No se cuánto duro ni me importa, lo único que existía para mí en ese momento era Ash y yo…

Lo único que logre escuchar fueron unas voces a lejos

"Hey, que hacen aquí, no es bueno interrumpir a las parejas" – Dijo Miette

"Pero si no los interrumpimos no llegaremos a tiempo al barco" – Dijo Corelia

¡El barco! ¿Como pude olvidarlo?, me separo un poco de Ash y le digo – "Ash lo olvide, debemos irnos ya o no lograremos abordar el barco"

"Creo que no soy el único que se tiene que arreglar, olvidaste que tu tampoco lo has hecho" – Rió Ash

¡¿Qué?! Es cierto también lo olvide, me entretuve jugando con Pikachu que no me cambie de ropa.. Debo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Y yo que venía a decirle a Ash que se preparara cuando ni siquiera yo lo e hecho, aunque viéndole el lado bueno no me desarregle cuando nos dormimos…

"Entonces que esperamos, anda ve a cambiarte" – Dijo sonriente antes de darme un beso. Nos levantamos de la cama y nos arreglamos para desayunar con los demás, y como ya les había dicho por poco no llegamos. Todo estaba bien, solo hay una pregunta que no me dejaba de hacer mientras abordaba el barco… ¿Por qué Miette está abordando también?

CONTINUARA….

 **HEY, HOLA A TODOS, LES AGRADEZCO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC, PORFAVOR COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO, Y QUE LES GUSTARIA VER. HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

(ESTE SERA UN CAPITULO LARGO ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO)

Capitulo 8: "La idea de Bonnie parte 2"

Nos encontramos en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, donde podemos encontrar a un joven recostado en una camilla con una chica peli-miel a su lado…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste… Lo siento Ash" – Sollozaba Serena

-1 DIA ANTES-

*Serena PV*

Después de abordar nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, Bonnie estaba ansiosa por explorar y Ash estaba ayudando a Citron y al Profesor Oak con una falla del barco que nos impedía partir así que decidí llevarla un rato a ver como era el trabajo de la tripulación…

*Normal PV*

"Vamos Serena, apúrate" – Dijo la pequeña niña mientras jalaba la mano de la peli-miel

"Tranquila Bonnie – Decía Serena – Eto… ¿Esta es la cocina?"

"Si, WOW! ¿Que estarán haciendo? Se ve divertido" – Dijo Bonnie antes de correr hacia una mesa ocupada por un grupo de marineros

"¡Bonnie, no!" – Intento detenerla la peli-miel pero fue inútil

"Hola, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué son esas cartas?" – Pregunto Bonnie

"Pero que niña tan enérgica. No te preocupes no pasa nada" – Dijo uno de los hombres al ver tan nerviosa a la peli-miel

"Si, nadie le haría daño a esta pequeña – Dijo otro, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

"Menos mal que son amistosos" – Pensó Serena a la vez que soltaba un pequeño suspiro

"¿Y que es eso que están jugando?" – Pregunto Bonnie

"Oh esto, se llama Póker" – Dijo uno de los marineros

"¿Puedo jugar?" – Pregunto la pequeña

"Es un juego demasiado complicado para una niña, además este es un juego de apuestas y no queremos dejarte sin ahorros" – Dijo burlón un marinero

"Mmm… ¿Esto será suficiente?" - Decía Bonnie mientras sostenía una gran joya

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De donde a sacado algo así? – Preguntaba uno de los hombres

"Que bueno que mi hermanote tomo varias de estas piedras de la Cueva de los Reflejos para analizarlas, bueno, creo que no hará daño si uso una, después de todo si las analizare, investigare que tanto sirven en el Póker" – Pensaba la niña esbozando un sonrisa traviesa

"Me parece familiar esa joya… ¿Sera de…? No, debe ser mi imaginación pero… ¿De donde la habrá sacado?" – Se preguntaba Serena

"Ya que es un juego de apuestas yo les apuesto esta pequeña piedra, ¿les parece? – Decía Bonnie

"Bien, te enseñaremos a jugar y hasta te dejaremos participar en una partida, ¿De acuerdo? Aunque espero que tengas más de esas joyitas ya que apostaremos hasta que todos los bolsillos queden vacíos" – Reía uno de los marineros

"De acuerdo" – Asintió Bonnie

"Ven siéntate aquí, yo te enseñare, solo pon mucha atención pequeña" – Decía un marinero mientras señalaba un asiento a su lado

"Serena, ven necesitamos tu ayuda" – Susurro alguien detrás de la puerta de la cocina

"Corelia, ¿Que sucede?" – Decía Serena mientras se acercaba

"Acompáñame" – Dijo Corelia mientras tomaba del brazo a Serena y la sacaba de la cocina

*Serena PV*

¿A dónde me estaba llevando Corelia? No tenia ni idea pero sin duda era algo importante… o al menos eso creía. Llegamos de pronto a un pasillo donde se encontraba Alexia y el Capitan del barco junto con su Furret. Enseguida pregunte por que estaban ahí y también por que querían que viniera, fue entonces que…

"Estamos aquí para ayudar a Miette, esta dentro de esa habitación" – Me dijo Corelia

"Descubrimos que… Miette le teme a los Furret" – Agrego Alexia con una gotita estilo anime xD

Mientras me explicaban la situación, veía al Furret del capitán, era un Pokémon muy tierno. No sabia si reírme o sentirme mal por ella al temerle a algo tan lindo

"Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que es bastante amistoso, no se da por vencido hasta hacerse tu amigo, es por eso que cuando esa chica salió corriendo Furret la siguió, dando como resultado que esa joven se encerrara en esta habitación" – Dijo el Capitán

"¿Y que tienen pensado hacer?– Les pregunte

"Tenemos pensado hacerte entrar a ti a la habitación con Furret y que Miette supere su miedo" – Decía Corelia mientras me señalaba

"¿YO? ¿ Por que yo?" – Respondí

"Bueno, pues ya que tu eres su rival, pensamos que no querrá perder ante ti y si tú te puedes acercar a un Furret ella lo hará también" - Dijo Alexia

¿Soy la única que piensa que este plan es un poco… absurdo? Desde luego no voy a negarme a ayudar ya que siendo sincera me encantaría poder ver la cara de Miette cuando vea a Furret…

"¿Serena?" – Escuche decir

"¿Ah? ¿Que pasa?" – Pregunte

"No sé en que hayas estado pensando pero mejor date prisa, ten a Furret" – Decía Corelia mientras me entregaba al pequeño Pokémon anillado

Tome a Furret entre mis brazos y entre a la habitación. Miette se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la habitación en posición fetal mientras balbuceaba algo sobre los Furret…

"Eto… Miette…" – Me dispuse a acercarme

"Ah, Serena, yo – Miette volteo a verme y de pronto se quedó estática frente a mi… - ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Miette soltó un gran grito antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta pero por desgracia yo estaba frente a ella, lo que causo que chocara contra mi y ambas cayéramos al piso. Cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta de que gracias a la caída me lesione el tobillo, volteé a ver a Miette y… estaba en el piso sudando frio mientras Furret se sentaba en su cabeza…

"Sálvame" – Lloraba cómicamente Miette xD

Solo pude soltar una pequeña risa, fue entonces que Alexia y Corelia entraron a la habitación…

"¿Se encuentran bien?" – Pregunto Alexia mientras me ayudaba a pararme

"Si, yo solo me lesione ligeramente el tobillo, nada de que preocuparse" – Le respondí

"Dile lo mismo a Ash haber si te lo cree, estoy segura que inmediatamente te hubiera llevado a la enfermería…" - Decía Corelia burlona mientras quitaba a Furret de la cabeza de Miette

"No sin antes consolarte…" – Prosiguió Alexia

"CON UNA DOCE DE BESOS" – Rieron ambas

Siento como se acumula en calor en mis mejillas, nunca desaprovechan la oportunidad de burlarse esas dos

"Pero ya hablando enserio… me alegro de que tengas a alguien como Ash a tu lado" – Sonrió Alexia

"SI, son tal para cual, eso se nota" – Dijo Corelia

Esas dos… Gracias…

"Tienen toda la razón, me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a dar el paso" – Decía Miette en su actitud usual

"Miette…" – No pude saber por que había dicho algo así porque…

"Atención a todos los pasajeros permanezcan en sus camarotes y no salgan, tardaremos en partir, repito, atención a todos los pasajeros permanezcan en sus camarotes y no salgan" – Se escucho por los altavoces, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Usualmente no hay problema en que los pasajeros salgan, debe haber ocurrido un problema grave, no importa, de todos modos no me puedo quedar aquí, Ash esta en alguna parte del barco y lo debo encontrar.

Mi tobillo aun me duele pero debo apurarme, como pude me acerque a la puerta y salí corriente hacia la cubierta, no tarde mucho en encontrar a Ash ya que estaba en la proa con el Profesor y Citron (NOTA: Para quienes no saben que es la "proa", es la parte delantera del barco)

*Normal ´PV*

"¿Profesor que es lo que haremos?" – Pregunto Citron

"El clima esta cambiando, me parece que esta usado Danza Lluvia para convocar una tormenta" – Explico Oak

"En mar abierto somos un objetivo vulnerable, debemos tener cuidado" – Dijo Ash

"Pika" – Asintio su fiel compañero

De la nada un Gyarados de gran tamaño apareció trayendo consigo una tormenta, rugió un par de veces antes de embestir el barco…

"¿Profesor se encuentra bien?" – Pregunto el rubio

"Si, debemos hablar con el Capitán ahora, si no nos dirigimos hacia el río ahora terminaremos en el fondo del mar" – Decía Oak mientras caminaba hacia el camarote del Capitán

"Miren ahí esta el Capitán – Señalo el azabache a un hombre con un Furret en su hombro frente al camarote – Capitán necesitamos salir de aquí"

"Lo siento, esa ya no es mi decisión, yo ya no soy mas el capitán ahora soy el Primer Oficial – Decía el hombre mientras era golpeado por la lluvia, cuya fuerza no paraba de incrementar – Si quieren zarpar ya, tendrán que hablar con la capitana" – Termino de decir antes de señalar a alguien en la parte superior del barco

"Espera… esa es… ¡¿Bonnie?!" – Grito Citron

"Capitana Bonnie, para ti hermanote" – Corrigió la niña rubia que ahora vestía una chaqueta y un sombrero de cuero, ambos negros

"¿Cómo es que nuestra vida recayó en manos de esa pequeña?" – Preguntaba Oak al ex-capitán, el cual solo pudo reír a pesar de estar en mitad de una tormenta

"Oigan no los quiero interrumpir pero ese Gyarados volverá en cualquier momento, debemos concentrarnos o terminaremos en el fondo del mar, ¿no fue lo que usted dijo Profesor?" – Dijo Ash

"Cierto, Capitana debemos dirigirnos hacia el río o nos hundirán" – Decía el Profesor intentando evitar llegar al fin de sus días

"JAJAJAJA, no huiremos y menos con un duelo así, nunca huimos de un combate JAJAJAJA ese no es tu estilo, ¿o si Ash?" – Dijo Bonnie provocando al joven azabache

"Bonnie tiene razón… no nos rendiremos – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras su gorra ensombrecida su mirada – ¿Cuales son sus ordenes capitana?" – Pregunto Ash con determinación

"Muchacho hablas con condura, estamos a su disposición capitana" – Decía Oak mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del azabache

"¿EH?, Bonnie no te di permiso de comandar un navío, entrega la chaqueta y el sombrero, ¡nos estas dirigiendo a nuestro fin!" – Gritaba Citron histérico

"Hermanote hermanote… eso me suena a motín – Respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada penetrante – ¡Teniente Tomson… ya sabe cual es el castigo por amotinarse en mi nave!"

"Mis disculpas joven pero son ordenes de la capitana" – Decía un hombre que apareció de la nada llevándose Citron arrastrando

"¡Nooo! ¿Qué me van a hacer? ¡Piedad!" – Suplicaba Citron

"Maestre Oak suba aquí e infórmeme sobre el enemigo" – Dijo Bonnie totalmente concentrada en su papel de capitán

"Enseguida" – Afirmo el Profesor

"Primer Oficial despliegue las velas" – Ordeno la niña

"Pero Capitana este barco no tiene velas, usa un motor" – Dijo el hombre

"¡Pues consiga unas velas y despliéguelas o lo arrojare por la borda!" – Grito la pequeña rubia

"Como ordene Capitana" – Decía el Primer Oficial mientras hacia una reverencia, mostrando respeto

"Contramaestre Ketchum... lo necesito a usted y a Pikachu en la proa, ambos me ayudaran a combatir a esa bestia" – Dijo la Capitana con fuego en sus ojos

"¡Entendido! – Respondió el azabache – Espero que Serena este en su camarote, ahí estará a salvo, no debo perder, si lo hago no la volveré a ver… ni al resto de mundo jajaja, no pienso perder" – Pensó el azabache mientras corría a la proa sin importarle que tan potente fuera la tormenta

-Con Bonnie-

"Veo que ya esta aquí, que sabemos sobre esta criatura" – Pregunto la Capitana

"Este Gyarados es mucho mas grande que uno común, mide aproximadamente unos 11 metros por lo que es de suponerse que es muy resistente, la mayoría de estos Pokémon conocen Hiperrayo, no puedo asegurarle que este lo sabe usar pero hay que tener en cuenta eso" – Dijo Oak (NOTA: Un Gyarados común mide 6,5 metros)

"Bonnie, déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda" – Se escucho decir de una joven peli-miel

"Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? Les ordene que se quedaran en sus camarotes" – Decía Bonnie mientras giraba el timón

"No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, les ayudare en lo que puedan, solo dime que y lo hare" – Insistió Serena

"Igual de obstinada que Ash…" – Suspiro Oak

"¿Profesor donde esta Ash?, hace unos momentos estaba en la cubierta pero le perdí de vista" – Pregunto preocupada Serena

"Tranquila… o ahora que lo pienso bien, mejor no, tu novio esta en la proa… le ayudara a la Capitana a combatir a Gyarados" – Dijo Oak

*Serena PV*

¿Qué? Mi corazón se paralizo por un momento… Ash iba a combatir a ese Gyarados solo… el podría… el podría… ¡No! no permitiré que le pase nada a Ash… no permitiré que le pase nada a mi Ashy… no lo hare… no lo hare…

"Muchacha sécate esas lagrimas, llorar no te ayudara" – Me dijo el Profesor

¿Eh? Mi cara… estaba llorando… Pero el Profesor tiene razón llorar no me servirá, debía actuar así que corrí tan rápido como pude, cruce los pasillos y salí a la cubierta… ahí estaba, Ash haciéndole frente a ese gran Pokémon…

"¡ASH!"

*Ash PV*

"Contramaestre Ketchum... lo necesito a usted y a Pikachu en la proa, ambos me ayudaran a combatir a esa bestia" – Me ordeno la Capitana

"¡Entendido! – Respondí sin dudar

Espero que Serena este en su camarote, ahí estará a salvo, no debo perder, si lo hago no la volveré a ver… ni al resto de mundo jajaja, no pienso perder. Llegue a la proa y observe lo inquieto que estaba el mar, las nubes golpeándonos con grandes cantidades de agua sin parar y unos cuantos rayos pero por suerte ninguno le dio al barco. Volteé y a mi lado tenia a mi fiel amigo…

"Pikachu gracias por todo… intentemos que esta no sea nuestra ultima batalla jajaja aun tenemos que ganar la liga Kalos, ¿Si?"

"Pika" – Me respondió Pikachu con decisión

De pronto Gyarados salió del agua y soltó un imponente rugido… Este no será el final, puede que solo seamos Pikachu y yo pero no nos daremos por vencidos…

"Pikachu Atactrueno" – Le ordene logrando dar un golpe directo… pero parece no haber hecho mas que enfurecerlo, por lo cual nos contraatacó con Furia Dragon… gracias a su gran tamaño su ataque no solo nos dio a nosotros, sino que golpeo toda la proa causándole algunos daños al barco. Pikachu y yo caímos al suelo, ese ataque fue muy duro, vencer a Gyarados no será fácil…

"No se me hace nada justo que un Pokémon de esa magnitud combata contra solo un oponente, déjanos ayudarte a duplicar tu poder – Escuche decir de un joven de pelo castaño con un Pikachu en su hombro - ¿Qué dices, aceptas un poco de ayuda?" – Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

"Claro, cuatro son mejor que dos" – Le respondí

De la nada Bonnie giro el timón logrando darle vuelta al barco, a pesar de no habernos avisado… nos dio una mejor posición para atacar

"¡Cuidado! Viene otro Furia Dragon" – Le advertí al chico

"Déjalo, nosotros nos encargamos. Pika usa venganza" – Ordeno el, dejando que su Pikachu minimizara los daños que el barco recibiría pero incrementando los de su Pikachu – Bien, ahora regrésaselo" – Decía mientras su Pokémon liberaba un haz de energia

Ese Pikachu es muy fuerte pero no le dejaremos todo el trabajo… "Pikachu Electrobola" Ambos ataque acertaron… Ahora si podemos hacerle frente a Gyarados, no vamos a perder…

"¿Que te parece si terminamos con esto? – Me pregunto el chico

"¡Hagámoslo!"

"Pika…"

"Pikachu…"

"¡USA ATACTRUENO!" – Ambos gritamos antes de que nuestros leales compañeros soltaran una gran descarga sobre Gyarados, el cual se sumergió completamente en el mar. Habíamos ganado…

"¡ASH!" – Escuche gritar a Serena

*Serena PV*

"Volteo y pude ver en su rostro esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta, no tenía miedo de confrontar a ese Pokémon por más grande que fuera. Pero el que haya corrido tanto e ignorado mi lesión solo empeoro las cosas, el dolor volvió con mucha más intensidad hasta el punto en que deje de sentir mi pierna, eso era lo de menos porque…

"¡Ash cuidado!" – Le grite al ver que Gyarados volvió a salir del agua e iba a embestir el barco. Ninguno reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que impactara, la lluvia hizo que el piso se volviera resbaloso, solo podía apoyarme en una pierna y el impacto sacudió todo el barco… Caí por la borda al agua, la lesión me impedía nadar, me estaba quedando sin oxígeno, todo se volvía oscuro… lo ultimo que pude ver fue la silueta de alguien entrar al agua, después de eso perdí el conocimiento…

-TIEMPO ACTUAL-

"Lo lamento Ash, perdóname, intente ayudar pero solo empeore las cosas… soy una inútil… Lo siento" – Decía la peli-miel sin poder contener sus lagrimas

"Serena… Deja de decir eso, no fue tu culpa" – Susurro el azabache

"¡Ash!" – Exclamo la joven abrazando enseguida a Ash

"Todo esta bien Serena, no fue tu culpa, nadie espero que Gyarados aun pudiera continuar" – Decía Ash mientras acariciaba el pelo de su novia

"Pero no solo fue solo Gyarados el que te dejo así" – Dijo Serena

"Ella tiene mucha razón muchacho – Comento Oak mientras entraba a la habitación – Mira que lo que hiciste te pudo constar muy caro"

"Mantener a Serena fuera de el agua mientras era golpeado constantemente por el oleaje del mar, el impacto de la lluvia y esa manada de Sharpedo enfadados... Un acto muy admirable" –Decía Alexia, la cual estaba entrando y sentándose en una silla al lado de la camilla

"Claro, pues no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a su querida novia, ¿verdad Ash?" – Dijo Corelia mientras se sentaba en un lado de Serena

"Obviamente, yo daría mi vida por ella… espera… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Reclamo el azabache – Por ahora no quiero mas visitas, haganme el favor de dejarnos solos a mi novia y a mi"

"Bien, vamos Bonnie, dejemos solos a los tortolitos" – Reía Corelia mientras le daba la mano a Bonnie

"Por cierto Bonnie, ¿Dónde esta Citron?" – Pregunto Alexia

"Sigue atado en la punta del palo mayor en mi barco" – Respondió Bonnie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"Es por eso que nunca debes contradecir a tu capitán y menos si tu capitán es esta pequeña" – Reía Oak saliendo con el grupo dándole privacidad a la pareja

"Me pregunto como es que se volvió capitana…" – Decía Ash mientras acariciaba el rostro de la peli-miel

"Según escuche, el ex-capitán aposto el barco en una partida de Poker y Bonnie gano, de hecho Bonnie gano todo lo que había en el barco es por eso que se volvió capitana – Relato Serena – Pero bueno, la Enfermera Joy dijo que te dejáramos descansar, así que intenta dormir un rato" – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al azabache y se disponía a alejarse de la camilla

"No…" – Ash tomo su mano antes de que se alejara demasiado, la peli-miel volteo a ver a su novio y este la jalo hacia él, haciendo que terminara acostada en la camilla

"A… Ash" – Dijo una sonrojada Serena que cayó en el pecho del entrenador

"Si de verdad quieres que descanse entonces no te vayas… Porfavor…" – Pidió Ash

"Está bien, no me voy a ir" – Decía Serena mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache

"Te amo…" – Susurro Ash colocando sus brazos alrededor de la peli-miel

"Te amo Ashy" – Respondió Serena con una sonrisa tierna y unas cuantas lagrimas

"No lo hubiera podido lograr sin la ayuda de los demás, Bonnie maniobro el barco muy bien y ese entrenador… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que nunca menciono su nombre pero… su Pikachu tenía un mote era… Pika, ¿Me pregunto quién será?" – Penso el azabache

CONTINUARA…

 **Y ASÍ CONCLUYE EL CAPITULO 8, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO, TANTO LO BUENO COMO LO MALO, TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, ¿LOGRARON ADIVINAR QUIEN AYUDO A ASH?**

 **TODO ESTO Y MAS EN ESTE FIC XD**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:"Por el camino largo"

Es un nuevo dia en la región de Kalos y nuestros héroes estan listos para comenzarlo…

(Ya que llegaron a Ciudad Luminalia, se quedaron en casa de Citron)

"Muchacha el desayuno ya esta listo, ve a despertar a tu novio" – Dijo el Profesor a Serena

"Si – Decía Serena mientras se dirigía a la habitación – Buenos días Ash, ¿como te sientes?"

"Buenos días Serena, ya me siento mejor solo un poco de cansado, es todo" – Respondió Ash

"Que bueno – Suspiro aliviada la peli-miel – Me preocupe mucho al verte lleno de heridas"

"Si, esos Sharpedo estaban algo molestos, pero si por verte a salvo tengo que soportarlo de nuevo lo hare sin dudarlo" – Decía el azabache mientras se acercaba a su novia

"Ash, no debes arriesgarte tanto por mi o podrias terminar aun mas herido" – Dijo Serena cabizbaja

"¿Y que si eso pasa? – Dijo Ash desconcertando a la peli-miel – No importa que pase, yo siempre te protegeré"

"Ash…" –Decía Serena mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del azabache

"Te amo" – Dijo Ash tomando suavemente su barbilla y dándole un profundo beso

"Yo también te amo – Decía sonriente la peli-miel – Casi lo olvido, el desayuno ya esta listo"

"Que bien; enseguida bajo, solo déjame cambiarme de ropa… Auch" - Se quejo el entrenador al intentar quitarse la playera

"Ash aun estas lastimado" – Dijo Serena

"No es nada, solo me tomara un momento… Auch…" – Se volvió a quejar Ash al hacer otro intento

"Ash no te puedes esforzar demasiado, si… si qu… Si quieres te pued.. te puedo ayudar" – Decía Serena sonrojada

"Eto… Si, gracias" – Agradecio el azabache igualmente sonrojado

-En la cocina-

"¿Por que se estarán tardando? Tengo tanta hambre" – Lloraba cómicamente Corelia xD

"¿Alguien ha visto a Bonnie?" – Pregunto Citron

"No encuentro mi cámara por ninguna parte, ¿Me podrían ayudar a buscarla? – Pidió Alexia

"Claro, Corelia ira por Ash y Serena, Miette y Alexia buscaran la cámara mientras Citron y yo buscamos a Bonnie, ¿Alguna duda?" – Explico el Profesor

"Ninguna" – Respondieron al unísono

"Entonces a buscar" – Ordeno Oak

-Fuera de la habitación de huéspedes-

"¿Por que teníamos que esperarlos? Me muero de hambre, si yo…. – Balbuceaba Corelia - ¿Bonnie?" – Dijo al ver a la pequeña recostada en el piso

"Shh silencio, mira" – Señalo Bonnie dentro de una habitación

"Espera, ¿Eso que tienes en la mano es la cámara de Alexia? – Pregunto Corelia

"Si, guarda silencio y mira" – Susurro Bonnie volviendo a señalar dentro de la habitación

"Qué quieres que… Ohh…" – Dijo Corelia mientras se acostaba al lado de Bonnie

-Dentro de la habitacion-

"Con cuid… Cuidado" – Decía una sonrojada Serena mientras ayudaba a que se colocar la camisa el azabache

"Gracias Serena, tengo que aceptar que hacerlo solo no hubiera sido fácil" – Rió Ash

"Por eso soy tu novia – Sonrio Serena– Tengo que cuidarte"

"Y luego me dices que no debería arriesgarme por ti… Tontita… Siempre te voy a cuidar, sin importar que pase" – Dijo Ash mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su peli-miel

"Te amo tanto Ash" – Decía Serena acercándose al rostro del entrenador

"Yo también te amo… mas de lo que puedas imaginar" – Respondió Ash imitando el acto

"¡Awww!" – Se escucho fuera de la habitacion una vez que sus labios se conectaron

"¡¿Bonnie?!¡¿Corelia?!" – Grito la pareja

"Nos han descubierto…." – Pensaron las rubias

"¿Bonnie que te había dicho de no espiar a los demás?" – Dijo Corelia de manera autoritaria

"Eto…. Nada" – Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa forzada

"Intentar hacerles creer que regaño a Bonnie es inútil" – Penso Corelia deprimida

"Oh mira, la cámara de Alexia, debio haberse caído de su bolsa por accidente, ire a devolvérsela, adiós" – Huyo Bonnie

"¡Hey espérame! Ni siquiera tu te crees eso de que se cayo de su bolsa. ¡Hey!" – Decía Corelia mientras seguía a la niña

"Tus amigas son unas acosadoras" – Rió Ash

"¿Mis amigas? Sera NUESTRAS amigas" – Dijo Serena

"Detalles, detalles – Sonrió el azabache – Mejor vamos a desayunar, ¿si?"

"Si, ¿necesitas que te ayude a ir a la cocina? – Pregunto Serena a lo que el entrenador respondió con una sonrisa

"Lo único que necesito es un beso, ¿Me concederías ese deseo?" – Dijo Ash en forma de suplica

"Te daría cuantos quisieras" – Sonrió la peli-miel antes de darle un beso a su novio

"Siempre que me das un beso me quedan ganas de otro" – Reía Ash mientras abrazaba a su novia

"Pues creo que no me queda de otra mas que…" – Dijo Serena junto con otro beso

-Varios besos despues-

"Por fin llegan, ya se habían tardado" – Suspiro el Profesor Oak

"Perdon por hacerlos esperar" – Dijo la pareja mientras se sentaban

"Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ya estan aquí y podemos comenzar con nuestro desayuno" – Decía Oak mientras tomaba un plato

"¡Si! – Grito Corelia eufórica – Come Lucario, aun nos queda camino por recorrer antes de llegar a ciudad Romantis"

"Cario" – Respondió Lucario comiendo a toda velocidad

"¿Ciudad Romantis? ¿Sabian que podemos tomar una ruta directa a Pueblo Fresco? Y de ahí ya podemos ir a la Gruta Helada" – Dijo Alexia

"Si, solo que en Ciudad Romantis se encuentra la Boutique de Valeria" – Respondió Serena

"Claro, seria un gran desperdicio haber viajado hasta aquí y no pasar a ver la Boutique" – Agrego Miette

"¿Mientras que las chicas ven la Boutique te parece tener una batalla conmigo Ash?" – Pregunto Citron

"Lo siento pero tengo un asunto del cual debo encargarme en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad" – Dijo Ash

"¿Un asunto?" – Decía curiosa la peli-miel

"Si, no pasa nada, no te preocupes" – Sonrio el Ash

"Yo solamente quiero pasearme por la ciudad así que, ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – Pidió el profesor

"¿Acompañarme? Eto… Si, claro" – Respondió el azabache

El desayuno paso tranquilo, a excepción de una que otra broma hacia los enamorados y el descubrimiento del reciente video grabado por Bonnie, el cual causo un severo sonrojo en la pareja…

-En otro lugar muy lejano y oscuro-

"La Boutique de Ciudad Romantis… entiendo… Si, Valeria no sera problema… Bien, iniciare el plan muy pronto, contáctenme si el jefe desea algo mas" – Decía un hombre de traje y gafas anaranjadas

 **HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ TERMINA EL NOVENO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO BREVE, TENGO QUE RECONOCERLO, PERO ESTO ES DEBIDO A QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS ALGUNOS ENEMIGOS, NO CUENTO MAS O SERIA SPOILER XD PORFAVOR COMENTE QUE LES PARECIO Y QUE LES GUSTARIA VER EN ESTE FIC, REALMENTE APRECIO SUS COMENTARIOS, MIL GRACIAS Y BUENO… HASTA LA PROXIMA, SE CUIDAN :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 "No te dejare…"

Es una radiante noche en la región de Kalos, donde nuestros héroes están apunto de llegar a su próximo destino, Ciudad Romantis, pero por ahora se encuentran durmiendo en un pequeño pero acogedor bosque…

"(Bostezo) Ahh… ¿Qué hora es? – Se pregunto a si misma la peli-miel

"¿Serena?" – Dijo Ash, el cual se encontraba dormido junto a Serena

"Oh, lo siento Ash, no quise despertarte" – Dijo Serena

"Esta bien, no pasa nada" - Sonrió el azabache

"Ash…" Dijo la peli-miel mientras se acurrucaba con su novio

"¿Si?" – Respondió Ash

"Sobre lo que dijo Bonnie el otro día… ¿Enserio quieres que formemos una familia?" – Pregunto Serena con un ligero sonrojo

"¡Claro que si!– Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peli-miel – Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, sin importar que pase, si hay problemas, si hay obstáculos, quiero estar a tu lado y enfrentarlos contigo"

"Ash… Te amo… En verdad me dolió cuando nos tuvimos que separar de niños, me hiciste tanta falta, a pesar de que no fue mucho el tiempo en el campamento tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi… Justo como cuando me perdí… No quiero que nos volvamos a separar… Yo también quiero quedarme contigo siempre" – Decía Serena

"Entonces volvámoslo realidad… No dejemos que nada nos separe" – Dijo Ash

"¿Es una promesa?" Respondió Serena

"Es una promesa…" – Fue lo ultimo que dijo el azabache antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido con su querida peli-miel

-Varias horas mas tarde-

"Apresúrense, ya casi llegamos a Ciudad Romantis" – Dijo Miette

"Tranquila muchacha, aun tenemos que esperar a Citron" – Respondió Oak

"Nada de esperar, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia – Decía Citron montado en un cohete – Con mi mas reciente invento nadie volverá a ir despacio jamas, esta eficiente maquina puede… ¡AAAAHHHH!"

"Y ahí va de nuevo" – Rio Bonnie al ver a su hermano despegar

"Tendremos que recogerlo cuando aterrice" – Comento el azabache

"Yo digo que se estrellara en Ciudad Romantis" – Decia Corelia

"No lo creo, yo digo que se estrellara antes" – Dijo Alexia mirando al cielo

"¿Apostamos?" – Dijo Corelia desafiante

"Claro" – Respondió Aexia

-Ya en Ciudad Romantis-

"¡JA! te lo dije se estrello en la ciudad" – Decía Corelia orgullosa

"Ahh… ¿Por qué no te pudiste estrellar antes Citron?" – Preguntaba Alexia deprimida

"¿Tu crees que me quería estrellar o que?" – Decía Citron con una débil voz

"Ya ya, lo mejor sera llevar a Citron a que lo curen – Dijo el Profesor Oak – Y ya que ustedes fueron las que apostaron tendrán que llevarlo ustedes"

"Bien…" – Gruño Corelia

"Vamos Bonnie, llevemos a tu hermano a que lo curen" – Dijo Alexia

"Pero yo quiero ir a la Boutique con Miette y Serena," – Se quejo la menor del grupo

"A Bonnie le importa mas una tienda de ropa que su propio hermano" – Lloro cómicamente Citron xD

"Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es que, Miette, Bonnie y yo vamos a la Boutique, Alexia y Corelia llevan a Citron al Centro Pokémon, y Ash y el profesor van a…" – Dijo Serena esperando que Ash respondiera

"Por ahí – Reia nerviosamente el azabache – Vamos a hablar, ya teníamos tiempo que no platicábamos jeje, ¿verdad profesor?"

"En efecto. No te preocupes Serena, te devolveré a tu novio" – Bromeo Oak

"Serena… ¿Pikachu puede venir con nosotras?" – Pregunto Bonnie

"¿Puede, Ash?" – Pregunto la peli-miel

"Si, no hay problema, ¿Tu que dices amigo?" – Dijo Ash

"Pika" Asintio Pikachu mientras se subía al hombro de la pequeña

"¿Partimos, muchacho?" – Pregunto el Profesor

"Claro, cuídate Serena, cuando terminen nos reunimos enfrente del gimnasio" – Dijo Ash antes de darle un corto beso a la peli-miel

"Si, haya nos vemos" – Respondió Serena sonriente mientras se iba junto con Bonnie y Miette

"Vamos Lucario, ayúdame a cargar a Citron" – Decía Corelia entre dientes

"Creo que nosotras también nos vamos – Dijo Alexia – Nos vemos en el Gimnasio"

"Bien muchacho, muéstrame el camino" – Dijo el Profesor

"¿Eh? ¿Camino a donde?" – Pregunto Ash

"Nunca cambias – Dijo Oak deprimido – El camino que vas a seguir, el que te llevara al lugar a donde vas"

"Ahh, jeje lo siento Profesor" – Reia el azabache

"Bien, vamos" – Dijo el Profesor Oak yendo por un camino que eligió al azar

"¡Profesor espere! – Dijo Ash mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al querido Profesor - ¿Si quiera sabe a donde vamos?"

"A comprarle un regalo a Serena" – Respondió Oak con toda tranquilidad

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo lo supo?" – Pregunto Ash sorprendido

"Por favor muchacho, que otro misterioso asunto te haría separarte de Serena, los 2 son muy unidos así que no veo otra razón por la cual te quisieras alejar" – Sonrió Oak

"Me atrapo – Dijo Ash deprimido – Creo que no le puedo ocultar nada"

"Te e conocido desde siempre muchacho, no te puedes guardar ningún secreto. Pero regresando al tema, ¿Qué tienes pensado regalarle?" – Decía Oak

"Pues aun no lo he pensado, quería revisar las tiendas de la Ciudad y ver que le podía gustar a Serena, pero que bueno que vino Profesor, así será mucho mas fácil elegir" – Dijo Ash

"Muchacho, no seré yo a quien le des el regalo, así que no me des tanto crédito, solo daré mi opinión… Bueno, bueno, será mejor que empecemos a revisar las tiendas antes de que se nos termine el tiempo" – Sugería el Profesor Oak

"Si, vamos" – Respondió el azabache

-De camino a la Boutique-

"Ya quiero ver esos vestido" – Decía Miette entusiasmada

"Yo también, escuche que en esta Boutique solo tienen las colecciones creadas por Valeria" – Dijo Serena

"¿Creen que encontremos un vestido para Pikachu?" – Pregunto Bonnie con estrellitas en los ojos

"¡¿Pika?! ¡Pika pika pikachu pika!" – Gritaba Pikachu negando la idea de usar vestido

"Bonnie, creo que a Pikachu no le gustaría usar vestido" – Decía Serena con una gotita estilo anime

"¡Pika!" – Negaba Pikachu rápidamente

"Que mal, yo quería ver lo lindo que se vería usando vestido" – Se quejaba Bonnie

"Pika…" Gruño Pikachu con una gotita estilo anime

"Hey, algo anda mal en la Boutique, usualmente hay Chicas Kimono por fuera de la tienda pero esta vez no hay nadie" – Decía Miette seria

"Vamos a ver. Espero que no sea nada grave – Dijo Serena – Bonnie mantente atrás, ¿si?"

"Esta bien" Respondió Bonnie mientras entraban a la Boutique

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" – Se sorprendió Miette al ver a varias Chicas Kimono y a Valeria atadas a una columna

"¿Eh?, Por favor ayúdenos, ese tipo robo nuestros Pokémon" – Dijo Valeria señalando con la cabeza a un hombre de traje anaranjado al lado de un Malamar

"¿Qué tanto hablan?... ¿Qué? ¿Y ustedes quienes son?" – Pregunto el hombre

"La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tu?" – Respondió Miette molesta

"¿Qué quien soy yo? Yo soy nada mas y nada menos que el recluta con mas alto rendimiento del magnifico y glorioso Team Flare, mocosa, mi nombre clave es F y este es mi temido Malamar… Ahora que nos hemos presentado... Tendrán que entregarme a sus Pokémon" – Rio el hombre

"Si claro, sigue soñando" – Dijo Serena

"Vamos Serena, hay que detener a este tipo" – Dijo Miette

"Con que no cooperaran, ¿eh?, entonces déjenme mostrarles al Pokémon mas rápido y con mas estilo de todo el Team Flare, mi querido amigo de la región de Johto. ¡Ve Furret!" – Decía F mientras lanzaba una Pokébola

"Ret Furret" – Gruño Furret

"¡AAAHHHH! UN FURRET" – Grito Miette mientras se escondia detrás de Bonnie

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijeron que me iban a detener?" – Se burlo el Recluta

"Este tipo ya me canso, Dedenne yo te… Ahora no" – Dijo Bonnie al ver al pequeño Pokémon dormido en su bolso

"Oh pero que mal, al parecer te han dejado sola –Le dijo F con una sonrisa maliciosa a Serena – Malamar se encargara de ti, ¡Todos presten atención! Que esta sea una muestra del poder del glorioso Team Flare" – Decía F mientras Malamar se acercaba a Serena

"¡Malamar!" Gruño Malamar soltando un gran destello

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*Ash PV*

Estaba caminando junto al Profesor cuando note que varias personas se acercaron a un televisor, se veían preocupadas, me dio curiosidad y me acerque para poder ver que había llamado su atención, era un reportaje sobre… ¡La Boutique! Pero no era un reportaje cualquiera, era uno sobre un incidente… Oh no…

"¡Ash espera!" – Grito el Profesor Oak

Salí corriendo hacia la Boutique, me abri paso entre la gente, no me importo dejar al Profesor atrás, no me importaba nada, lo único que me importaba era ver a Serena.

Llegue a la Boutique pero… Todo se encontraba destruido, había cenizas y el techo se caia en pedazos… El recuerdo de todos los momentos que comparti con Serena me golpearon de repente como si de una bala se tratara, me abri paso entre los escombros, sentí como lagrimas corrían por mi rostro… Volteaba a todas partes como si fuera la fuera a encontrar… como si fuera a encontrar… A mi Serena… Sentía como me desgarraba por dentro, mi rostro empapado a causa de mis interminables lagrimas cegaron mi vista… Fue cuando parte de la estructura se derrumbo sobre mi y caí al piso… El dolor era fuerte pero no tanto como el que sentía por dentro… Cerre mis ojos esperando que tan solo fuera un mal sueño pero me di cuenta de que no era así… Cuando abrí los ojos encontré un collar entre los escombros, un relicario envuelto en un pañuelo color rojo, lo tome entre mis manos y vi que tenia una nota…

"Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, no te puedes ni imaginar lo importante que eres para mi, tu me das fuerza cuando siento que ya no tengo, tu me haces levantarme cuando caigo. Te amo tanto y siempre te amare, que esto sea un símbolo de nuestra promesa"

Para: Ash

Con cariño: Serena

Abrí el collar y dentro tenia una foto de Serena y de mi en la noche del baile… De nuestro primer beso…

"Serena… No te quiero perder… ¡SEERENNAAAA!"

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **HOLA AQUÍ KARYOSEKI24, POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, Y ESTEN AL PENDIENTE POR QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN INTERESANTES… HASTA LA PROXIMA, ¡PAZ!**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: Dualidades

Es una noche fría en ciudad Romantis, donde tras un grave incidente nuestros héroes se encuentran divididos…

"Hola, esta es la grabación número 16 – Decía Alexia tras encender su cámara y colocarla de manera que esta la pudiera grabar – Han pasado un total de 5 días desde el incidente en la Boutique, Ash y el Profesor se fueron al Desierto de Luminalia al enterarse que se encontraron marcas de neumáticos saliendo de la Boutique. Mientras Corelia, Lucario y yo decidimos usar el barco de Bonnie con rumbo a Ciudad Tempera, así que en caso de que las chicas no se encuentren en el desierto podremos recoger a Ash y al Profesor de paso"

"¿Ya terminaste de grabar tu show?" – Pregunto Corelia mientras se recargaba en el mástil

"No es un show…" – Respondió Alexia con una gotita estilo anime

"¡Hola amigos! – Dijo Corelia quien de un empujón quito a Alexia de enfrente su cámara - Este es el show de Alexia, y la invitada especial del día de hoy es… ¡YO! Corelia, la líder de gimnasio; y hoy les enseñaremos a colorear Gogoat después de los cortes comerci… ¿Alexia?" – Pregunto la rubia desconcertada al no ver a su amiga por ningún lado

"¿Alexia? ¿Dónde estas? Vamos que si esta es una broma no dudare en arrojarte por la borda" – Decía Corelia

"Lamento decirte que tu amiga no esta disponible en estos momento" – Dijo un voz robótica desde las sombras

"¿A que te refieres? Muéstrate" – Ordeno Corelia logrando que saliera a la luz aquel intruso

"No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño a menos que opongas resistencia" – Respondió aquella persona

"Vaya traje, pero no me impresionas, ni siquiera con el casco. ¿Quién se supone que eres?" – Pregunto la Lider de Gimnasio

"Soy a quien ahora le pertenece la Piedra Llave llevas contigo – Respondió – Al igual que la Lucarita"

"¡Ni en sueños! Ahora devuélveme a Alexia o prueba el poder de la Mega Evolución – Amenazo Corelia - ¡Lucario te necesito a mi lado!

"Me temo que el tampoco estará disponible por un tiempo" – Dijo señalando a un Lucario mal herido inconsciente en el borde del barco

"¡Lucario! - Corrió la rubia a socorrer a su amigo – No… Lucario, ¿qué te han hecho?

"Opuso resistencia, no te recomiendo que cometas el mismo error" – Respondió fríamente su atacante

"Tu… Como te atreviste… ¡Vas a pagar! – Grito Corelia arrojando una patada al intruso, solamente para que este detuviera su pierna a mitad del aire sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno

"Mala elección" – Contesto arrojando a la chica contra el mástil

-En el desierto de Luminalia-

"¡Hora del Croissant! Toma el tuyo Inkay" – Decía James ofreciéndole uno a su querido Pokémon

"No si yo lo tomo primero" – Rió Meowth robando aquel pan

"¡Inkay! ¡Inkay!" – Reclamo Inkay

"Oye tu, devuélvelo" – Ordeno James persiguiendo a Meowth

"Ven y quítamelo" – Dijo burlón Meowth

"¡Ya estense quieto los 3! Que no ven que el sol me va a matar de una deshidratación. Mejor hagan algo útil y consíganme agua – Decía Jessie autoritaria

"Dile al torpe, creo que el tenia un poco de agua" – Respondió James mientras Meowth se comía el Croissant

"¡Inkay! Ink ¡Inkay!" – Grito Inkay embistiendo a su felino compañero, iniciando el conflicto otra vez

"Profesor ¿Enserio teníamos que traer al Equipo Rocket con nosotros? – Susurro Ash

"Pero que preguntas son esas muchacho, ni siquiera nos dieron elección" – Respondió Oak deprimido

"Supongo que podríamos perderlos si encontramos una buena distracción" – Sugirió Ash

"En efecto, aunque lamentablemente creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a tus amigas, muchacho" – Respondió el Profesor

"¿Qué tanto hablan?" – Pregunto Jessie entrometida

"De nada, de nada" – Contesto Ash nervioso

"Si, si, nada importante, pero mejor vamos a repasar el plan, una vez que lleguemos a la planta eléctrica no quiero errores" – Dijo Oak

"Se refiere a esa planta" – Señalo James hacia una gran construcción

"Tenía razón Profesor, las marcas terminan en la planta eléctrica" – Dijo Ash

"Bien, ya saben que hacer" – Decía Oak intentando confiar en su burdo plan

-Dentro de Instalación-

"Recuerden cortar la corriente cuando les demos la señal" – Dijo Ash

"Entendido" – Respondió el Equipo Rocket al unísono, mientras se iban por un estrecho pasillo

Ash y el Profesor Oak revisaron con mucha cautela una buena parte de la instalación hasta que…

"Mira, muchacho" – Señalo Oak una habitación con capsulas, donde se alcanzaba a divisar Miette

"Profesor, hay muchos guardias, ¿Cómo haremos para pasar?"- Pregunto Ash

"Ash… Haz que valga la pena" – Dijo el Profesor antes de correr hacia los guardias – ¡Hey bobos! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el baño?" - Decía Oak logrando alejar a los guardias de la entrada

"Esta es una zona restringida ¡Atrapen a ese viejo!" – Ordeno un guardia

"¡VIEJO TU ABUELO!" – Respondió el Profesor Oak ofendido mientras se alejaba

"Gracias Profesor – pensó Ash mientras entraba al cuarto de contención – ¡Miette! Te sacare de aquí, no te preocupes, ¿dónde están Bonnie y Serena?

"Es inútil Ash, necesitas las llaves pero puedes liberar a Pikachu, está colgado en esa capsula de cristal" – Respondió Miette

"Claro – Decía Ash dirigiéndose hacia su pequeño amigo – ¡Vamos amigo sal!

"¡Pika! Pikachu" – Gruño Pikachu abrazando a su entrenador

"Que gusto tenerte de vuelta amigo, ahora necesito que me ayudes a buscar las llaves" – Dijo Ash

"Pika" – Respondió Pikachu señalando a alguien detrás del azabache

"¿Y quién eres tú?" – Pregunto Ash con voz amenazante

"Oh no… El tipo del casco otra vez, ten cuidado Ash" – Dijo Corelia quien se encontraba en una de las capsulas, donde recién recobraba la conciencia

"Por aquí me llaman Comandante, pero mis superiores y mis objetivos me dicen Esprit, y al intentar llevarte a estas chicas te vuelves un objetivo a menos que te rindas" – Respondió Esprit liberando a un Crawdaunt

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Se quejó Ash – Pikachu encárgate de ese Crawdaunt"

"Pika" - Asintió su fiel amigo embistiendo a su rival

"No dejes de nada de él" – Ordeno Esprit a su Pokémon

"¡Las llaves!" – Noto el azabache que estas colgaban del cinturón de aquel comandante

"Quítamelas si te atreves"- Dijo Esprit desafiante

"¡Dame esa llaves!" – Grito Ash mientras se abalanzaba sobre su contrincante, tan solo para ser recibido por un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder

"¿A eso le llamas un ataque?" – Pregunto Esprit en total tranquilidad

"No, pero a esto sí" – Dijo el azabache mientras lanzaba un golpe al comandante, quien lo detuvo en seco como si de una briza se tratase

"Predecible" – Comento Esprit arrojando al azabache contra el suelo

"Auch – Se quejó Ash, quien ya en el suelo intento barrer a Esprit sin lograr mucho - ¿Pero que?"

"¿Ya terminaste de jugar?" – Respondió Esprit en burla rompiéndole la pierna al entrenador

"¡AHHHH" – Grito el azabache

Cuando en un descuido Pikachu fallo un "Cola de Hierro", el ataque golpeo al comandante en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras su casco salía disparado por los aires

"Gracias amigo, te la debo – Agradeció Ash intentando ponerse de pie – Ahora creo que tomare estas llav… No… No puede ser…"

"Ay no…" – Dijo asombrada Alexia quien se encontraba en una de las capsulas

"Por Arceus" – Susurro Corelia

"Toma las llaves, ¿no es eso lo que querías?" – Decía quien hace unos momentos era un fiero guerrero pero en estos momentos solo era una joven de pelo corto color miel derrotada

"S… Serena" – Dijo el azabache

"Perdiste tu oportunidad – Dijo Serena pateando la pierna rota de Ash haciéndolo caer – Tienes un golpe de suerte y lo desperdicias… ¡Patético!

"Serena, soy yo. ¿Por qué haces esto?"- Pregunto Ash intentado ponerse de pie

"¿A quien le dices Serena? – Respondió la peli miel colocando su pie en la cara del azabache regresándolo al suelo – Creo que te golpee tan fuerte que estas delirando – Se burlo la chica – Yo soy Esprit, Comandante del Team Flare, y tu solo eres un idiota que cometió un grave error al entrar aquí"

"Esprit. Esprit, responde" – Se escuchó decir por el Holomisor de Serena

"Doctor Xero, estoy ocupada en este momento" – Respondió Serena encendiendo su Holomisor

"Pues tendrás que desocuparte Esprit, 2 tipos y un Meowth presionaron el botón para desmantelar la base, tienes que salir de ahí antes de que se te caiga todo encima" – Ordeno aquel hombre

"Entendido Doctor – Dijo Serena apagando su Holomisor – ¡Maldición!"

"Auch" – Se quejaba el azabache intentando quitar el pie de su cara

"Esos imbéciles vienen contigo, ¿no es cierto? – Dijo Serena quitando su pie y recogiendo su casco – Considérate afortunado, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte"

"¡Serena!" – Grito el herido azabache mientras la peli miel recogía a Crawdaunt y se iba

"Pika" – Gruño Pikachu sosteniendo las llaves en su boca

"Ash tenemos que irnos" – Decía Corelia ayudando a Ash a levantarse

"Pero Serena…" – Dijo Ash

"No estás en condiciones, tenemos que llevarte a que atiendan tu pierna" – Interrumpió Alexia

"Rápido, recuerde que esto va a explotar" – Decía Bonnie jalando a Ash

"Tengo que seguirla no se puede ir otra vez, no puede, no…" – Insistía el azabache

"¡Ash! – Dijo Miette deteniendo al entrenador – Vámonos… Tenemos que salir de aquí…"

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola a todos, es un gusto estar de vuelta, espero leerlos muy pronto, recuerden dejar sus reviews, ya que gracias a sus opiniones este Fic puede crecer. Y pronto estare publicando una especie de Spinoff de esta historia, estén atentos. Muchas gracias a todos, se cuidan.**

 **: Gracias por el apoyo, y una disculpa por la tardanza :)**

 **pokefan456789: Muy pronto amigo**

 **Ashiteru: Muchas gracias, espero tu opinión de este capitulo**

 **venaventepepe** **: Claro, y muchas gracias por la espera, mil perdones**

 **jaz rose 18** **: Claro, lo intentare ;)**

 **Guest: Te daría un pañuelo jajaja quedo a debértelo, saludos**


End file.
